Moving on & Holding on!
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Set after season five, Lucas never called Peyton. He left town, to figure thing out. Two years later he returns to reclaim his love for Peyton. But what will he do when he finds out that Peyton Sawyer has moved on. Leyton in the end.
1. Moving On

**A/N: Hey! Guys, I'm back with another story. Yes, I know I need to stop coming up with new stories and, update by old ones, blah,blah,blah, But I was watching season five on soap net the other day and, this just pop in my head. So I just started writing it. **

**Here's what you need to know. Everything from season one to season five happen, but Lucas never went to Peyton's label to tell her he didn't hate her. Which means he never called her from the airport (yet, ha, ha) He did leave town, he did not call Brooke or Lindsey. He left by himself, it is now two years later. Lucas Scott is really to return to Tree Hill, but what will he been returning to. What will happen when he finds out the Peyton Sawyer moved on.**

**The first chapter is all about Peyton, what she kinda went through after she heard Lucas left.**

**Please let me know what you think, Let me know if I should continue, thanks.**

**Song: Movin on by, Rascal Flatts  
**

* * *

**Chapter One : Moving On**

**MOVING ON & HOLDING ON**!

I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

Many of us can't move on because we are emotionally, spiritually, and mentally being held hostage by are past. For some of us we become co-dependent on our past. For others, the "past" makes a mighty fine excuse for a 24/7 pity party. Meanwhile, we are missing out on the joys life has for us. Take courage. Breath deep. Take that first step forward. Learn from the past, but don't look back. There is glorious world patiently waiting on us.

I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself

That is exactly what Peyton Sawyer did, she moved on, she wanted to be happy, she needed to be happy. She was emotionally falling apart after Lucas Scott the man she thought she was going to marry one day. Told her, "_I hate you"_ those three words that still made her heart ache when she thinks about that horrible night..

I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

She went to the river court a couple of days later, after a talk with Haley, about how she knows Lucas doesn't hate her. Haley said, that sometimes people write what that can't say. So that's what Peyton did, she went to the one place, a place she went a long time ago, when she wanted him to know she cared. She paint very clearly words that would tell anyone that saw it. That some girl named Peyton was in love, with same guy named Lucas. It took her all day, but she didn't care she needed to let him know, they his words hurt her to the core,but she was still completely in love with him.

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

That night she kinda pray that Lucas would stop by the studio, her house, or even call her, but he didn't. The next morning she was told by a very upset, and angry Haley that Lucas left for a while she had no idea where he went, when he was coming back, or if he was coming back. She nodded, as Haley told her pretending that she didn't care, saying that she understood. That it was Lucas life, his chose, but inside she was crying. Haley, didn't say no more, she pretended along with Peyton, that Lucas was doing what was best for him, she wondered if Peyton even crossed his mind before, he left.

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantee's, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

She cry for a couple a weeks alone in her bedroom, Brooke worried about her, but she knew that Peyton had to deal with Lucas's leaving on her own. Peyton blamed herself for him leaving a town that he loved so much. Where his brother and best friend and nephew, and memory's of Keith were. She wondered if he was with Lindsey and none of her friends, had the heart to tell her. That thought alone cut like a knife. It wasn't till one day she over heard Haley tell Brooke that Lucas called, he had been gone for a month and three days, five hours and ten minutes and fifteen seconds. Peyton literally kept track, Haley was still upset with the fact that he left without telling Peyton he didn't hate her, but she was happy to hear his voice, to know he was okay. Peyton was also happy to know he was okay, but she still wondered where he was.

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out-of-town  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

The next morning Peyton, woke up feeling no longer trapped by herself, for holding on to the past. She was now listening to that little voice inside her head, that she blocked out years ago. It told her that she was worth living for and to take it day by day, the interaction between her fears, heartbreak, motivations is the director of the film of her live. It was time for her to move on, time to let go of Lucas Scott. Time to have her happy ending, without Lucas.

I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin on

* * *

**Well, there was chapter one, What did you think? Please review, **

**The next chapter will jump to two years later, **

**Did Peyton really move on?  
**


	2. I'm Coming Home

**A/N: Hey, Guys thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad you like the first chapter. I just wanted to say thanks, this chapter is all about Lucas, it will give you an idea of what he was thinking the night he left, and where he was, for two years. **

* * *

**Moving on & Holding on**

**CHAPTER TWO: I'm coming home.**

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feels a different kind of pain.

Lucas Scott is coming home, back to Tree Hill, a place where his family and friends and memory's of his uncle and mom are, and his youth and where is heart is, to the person who still holds his heart. Even though he told her years ago he was in love with another, and he had plan on marrying the other. He knew deep down that Lindsey would never fully have is heart. Because, he gave it away years ago at the tender age of sixteen, maybe younger than that.

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

She didn't even know him, but it didn't matter to him. He was in love with her. Peyton Sawyer, was not human he remembered telling Haley that, as she sat on his bed rolling her eyes, She was different then all the girls, at the time he might not have been very experiences with girls. But he knew that Peyton Sawyer was one of a kinda, he guarantee that he would never find another girl like her, And he never did.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.

As his car pulls up in front of his brother's and sister in-laws house. He finds himself remembering the night he left. He flicked on the lights at the river court, before noticing something painted on the court. His heart literally stop, he knew who it was from. He walked up in down the court, reading the lines over and over. A smile gazed his face as he readied "_I will always love you-Peyton." _He shook his head wondering why she would still love him after what he said to her. What he had put her through, Peyton Sawyer was definitely the strongest woman he his ever met.

But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

He continued to read the last line over and over. Then he pulled out his phone for brief second and, sent his dedication to Lindsey. " To all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of love." Within seconds his phone began to vibrate, Lindsey was calling him. He answered. 'Hi Luke, just got your dedication. And I guess I'm one of those lost souls, because I lied to you. I said that I was seeing someone, and I wasn't. The truth is, I was afraid of the immensity of your love. I just wanted you to know'. Lucas shut his phone, not really caring that Lindsey just admitted she missed him. He smiled, as he looked down at the court again, in that moment he knew what he wanted. He wanted to go see Peyton, but something stop him. She was everything he had ever wanted,but she broken him by saying someday. And return he broken her ten times harder. How could he have been so stupid? Thinking she really meant no, she wanted to marry him, hell they could have been married by now. But no he left her, because he let his head tell his heart that Peyton didn't want him. But she did want him, she still does, but he will never be good enough for her.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

So he went home packed a bag, he slipped a couple of pictures in his bag then headed to the airport. He called Haley to tell her he was leaving. She told him she was very disappointed in him, that he wasn't man enough to face Peyton. He told her she didn't understand, she started to yell at him about been scared, his flight was called, he quickly told her goodbye in hung up on her.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

A few hours later he met up with his mom and sister, and his mother's boyfriend Andy. She was happy to see him, as he was to see her to and his sister. But she wished that he would have stayed in Tree Hill and work thing out with Peyton. He told her it was too soon, He needed to figure things out. So the past two years he has sailed with his family loving every minute of it. But no matter what he said or what he did, a day didn't go by that he wanted to call Peyton, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He carried her picture in his pocket, he needed to feel her near him and someway. The picture was his way of believing that there was a girl waiting for him to return home to her. That is what kept him going.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me

He waited a month before he called Haley to tell her he was sorry for hanging up on her. She told him she was still disappointed in him, but was glad he was okay. He didn't asks about Peyton he was to afraid of the answer. He knew the Peyton would probably blame herself, even though it was his fault, not hers. After the first call to Haley, he promise to call her once a month and, he did, she would slip in that Peyton was okay and happy. He would smile, knowing that she was safe, they never talked about Peyton and him. He wondered if Peyton ever asks about him, Jamie would tell him how cool his aunt Peyton is, he would smile big as his nephew when on and on about Peyton.

I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.

He slowly climbs out of his car, taking a deep breath, he missed the air in Tree Hill, He missed the way everything looked brighter in Tree Hill. He missed everything and everyone he loved in Tree Hill. As he walks up the driveway, he wondered if Haley will be upset with him for popping up like this. Then he reminds himself that years ago she told him, "_Lucas, no matter what happens, you will always be apart of our family. Nathan and I will always be here for you. Our home is your home." _As those word repeated in his head, gave him the courage's to ring the door bell. He smiled big, as the door open.

"Lucas"

But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

* * *

**Well another chapter, in a little closer to a leyton moment. Please tell me what you are thinking. I have chapter three done, I will try to post it tomorrow. Depending on the reviews. **

**Anyways, I wanted to let the ones who think Peyton has moved on with Julian, that I wanted to use Julian, but I have totally fell in love with Julian and Brooke, so Julian is in this story in later chapters. But not with Peyton. I wanted to go a different way, You will just have to wait in see. The next chapter will give you guys a gleams into Brooke and Naley, and Peyton life for the past two years. **

**So if you have an idea's for this story, please feel free to share. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the review again. This chapter will give you a look into what the rest have been up to the last two years. Jake is not the guy Peyton is with okay, I wanted something different. So please stay with me.**

* * *

**Moving on & Holding on**

**Chapter three: Home Sweet Home.**

You Know I'm A Dreamer  
But My Heart's Of Gold  
I Had To Run Away High  
So I Wouldn't Come Home Low

"OH MY GOD, your here, your really here"

"Yeah, I'm really here Hales" Lucas said, feeling very relived that she was happy to see him.

"God, I missed you" Haley said, as throw herself at him

" I missed you to Hales" Lucas said, as he hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful," he said, as he step back to look at his old Friend. Her hair is darker,she is a little smaller to, she looks tried, but looks truly happy.

"You look a lot more mature" Haley said, as she takes in his shaved head, his brood shoulders, "What's up with the beard man?" she laughed, as he smirks at her. She really missed that the most.

" I think it makes me look older" He said, as he rubs his beard.

" If you say so" she laughs." I prefer no beard" he just smiled at her and nodded.

" Come in" she said, as she pulled him in to her living room. Lucas looks around smiling it looks the same basically expected for a couple of new photos. "So where is Na..." He began, but is cut off.

"Haley where is Destiny's pi..." Nathan stop when he noticed. His older brother standing in front of his wife. "Lucas," he said, hesitantly. He was happy to see his brother,but he wondered if recent events are the reason he is really here.

Just When Things Went Right  
It Doesn't Mean They Were  
Always Wrong  
Just Take This Song And You'll  
Never Feel  
Left All Alone

"Hey Nath"

"Long time man, How are you? What's new with you? Why are you here?"Nathan rumbled on.

"Nathan, he is family and my best friend he doesn't have to have a reason to visited us" Haley said, as she smiled at her best friend. She was thrilled to have him back, but was also questioning if Karen had told him. Making that the reason he was now visiting after two years.

"Look I just missed you guys, I thought it was time to come home" Lucas replied honestly, he wasn't going to be admitted to them that he had come back for Peyton. "So where is Jamie, and my new little niece"

"Jamie is a basketball practice and Destiny is over here" Haley said, as she walked over to the play pen. "Hey baby, you want to meet your uncle Lucas?" she said, as she picked the little girl up in handed her to Lucas.

Destiny Rose Scott was born two months ago, Lucas was excited about becoming an uncle again. He cried when Haley call to tell him it was a girl, he promised Haley that he will be out to see her as soon as he could.

"She is beautiful, she looks like you." Lucas said, as he rocks his niece in his arms. " So Nathan how long are you home for I was hoping to catch up"

"I'm here for two weeks then back on the road to Miami then New York. But yet I would definitely like to catch up with you to"

"Good, I haven't missed a game man. I'm really, proud of Nate, you got your dream." Lucas said, in a low voice full of sadness, he handed Destiny back to Haley.

Nathan and Haley shared a look of concern. Both picking the sadness in his voice. Nathan, decide to press him about it. "So Luke..."

"Haley, I got bigger" a voice yelled, from the front door, interrupted Nathan's question. Lucas's eyes widen when a very upset and pregnant Brooke Davis walked in.

Take Me To Your Heart  
Feel Me In Your Bones  
Just One More Night  
And I'm Comin' Off This  
Long & Winding Road

"Look at m...Lucas Scott is that you" Brooke said,

"Yeah, pretty girl it's me" Lucas smiles, as she walked over to him.

"You can't call me pretty girl no more, I'm ugly, fat pregnant girl who can't get into her clothes" she said, as a couple of tears fell.

"Brooke, you will always be my pretty girl," Lucas said, as he hugged her. "Brooke Davis having a baby, who would have thought huh?"

"Not me," she sighed. " I mean I wanted one even before they gave me Angie two years go, but I never thought I would be fighting my mom for my company and five months pregnant in forced to raise the baby alone" she said sadly.

"Where's the father? Lucas asked, as Brooke wiped a couple of tears away.

"Not here anymore, And I don't care if he ever comes back." she sighed, as she try to smile her big smile for him. But Lucas can tell she didn't want to talk about it, So he doesn't ask anything more on that subject.

" I'm sorry Brooke" He admitted, honestly

Brooke nodded her head, Lucas was confused Haley told him about her mother trying to take her company, but never told him Brooke was pregnant. He wonders what else Haley hasn't said to him.

I'm On My Way  
Well, I'm On My Way  
Home Sweet Home  
Tonight Tonight  
I'm On My Way  
I'm On My Way  
Home Sweet Home

"Mama, I'm home" Jamie Scott yelled as he ran in to the living room.

"Hey baby, good practices" Haley said, as she kissed the top of his head.

"Was Skillz to hard on you today" Nathan asked, as he lifted up his now seven-year old boy.

"No, dad I'm coach Skillz best player, I'm the key player." Jamie smiled that Scott smile he got from his dad and his uncle.

Lucas stood there watching his brother with his little family, jealous kinda invaded him. He wanted Nathan's life, a son ,a daughter, a loving wife to come home to. He wanted it all, he was going to make it happen, Somehow, with Peyton.

"J-Luke, I don't get a hello man, that hurts" Lucas teased, his nephew. Who's head snapped up and over at the voice.

"Uncle Lucas, your here you really came" Jamie yelled, as he jump down out of his fathers arms and, ran towards his uncle. " you came home, I can't believe it, are you staying?" He asked, with his sad eyes.

All three adults look at Lucas, as he smiled at the little boy in his arms. "Yeah, buddy uncle Lucas is home for good. I promise" Lucas said, as he put his nephew down. They all turn their heads at the voice from the doorway.

"Well, Well, do my eyes deceive me, Lucas Scott is actually back in Tree Hill" Skillz said, as he grinned at his old friend

"Hey, Skillz, yeah I'm back for good" Lucas said, as he looked at everyone in the room. Everyone he has missed is sitting in this room. Well expected the reason he came home, she was probably at her label, she had no idea he's here, was she going to be happy? are pissed? He pushed all those thoughts to the back of his head, as Skill wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Good, to have you back man, We so need to hit the river court" Skillz said, as Nathan and Jamie agreed.

"Yeah, let's do that" Lucas said, as he kissed both Brooke and Haley's cheek then Destiny's forehead. "Let me go change"

"Jamie, go change if you want to go with them" Haley said, as she laid Destiny back in her play pen

"Alright mama" Jamie said, as he run out of the room.

You Know That I Seem  
To Make Romantic Dreams  
Up In Lights, Fallin' Off  
The Silver Screen

"Okay, who told him" Brooke asked, the group as soon as Lucas and Jamie left the room.

"I swear I didn't tell him. I wanted to, but I didn't know how" Haley said, as Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think Karen told him?" Nathan asked.

The other nodded, "Maybe, she was a little shocked when I told her" Brooke said. "Do you think he is here for...

"Yeah" the other said, before she even finished her sentence

"Yeah, me too" Brooke whispered.

"So who's telling Peyton?" Skillz asked, as Nathan and Haley looked at Brooke

"What, oh come on" Brooke whinnied

"Brooke you are her best friend. She would want a heads up" Haley said,

"Okay, I will stop by the studio" Brooke said, as the other nodded.

"Alright, J-Luke and I are ready"Luke said, as he and Jamie entered the room.

"Let's ride boys" Skillz said, as all the guys walked out the house.

"Well I think I'm going to head home, for a little nap" Brooke said, after the guys left.

"Brooke, when are you going to tell Peyton"

"Tonight, I promise, she is in meetings now, so she can't run into him. Do you think that maybe Lucas is with someone new to. That maybe he isn't here for Peyton."

"I don't know, I mean all the times that we have talked he never said, anything about meeting anyone new." Haley said, as she in Brooke shared a concerned look. "Even if he is with someone else, and finds out that Peyton is with someone else, I believe it will still be uncomfortable, for them to be in the same room."

"Because their Lucas and Peyton" Brooke said, as Haley nodded.

My Hearts Like An Open Book  
For The Whole World To Read  
Sometimes Nothing-  
Keeps Me Together  
At The Seams

It is a beautiful day in Tree Hill. It is one of those perfect summer days when the temperature is just hot enough to stay comfortable.

Lucas smiled, as they approached, the river court. "Wow, this bring back lots of memory's" Lucas said, as he stood in the middle of the court. He looks down the painting is no longer there, he is kinda sad, that it faded away. Makes him wondered for the first time since he got back, if Peyton's love for him faded to. That thought tears at his heart. He stares at the ground for a moment.

"Yeah man, I come here like every night, wondering if you were okay" Skillz said, causing Lucas to look up at him."You could of call man, " he said, in a bitter voice

"Skillz, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch, I have no explanation for you. I wanted to, but I needed to figure things out, figure out what I want, who I want"He said, in a low voice.

"What do you mean by who you want?" Nathan asked, very afraid of his reply

"Nothing, " He lied, he looked at them ."I was just confused when I left and, I wasn't myself, I'm back guys for good," Lucas said, as he grab the ball for Nate, " Come on, lets play"

Nathan and Skillz share a look, thinking the same thing. He was definitely back for Peyton, more drama is on the way.

"Home for good, I like the sound of that dawg." Skillz said, as he jump up knocking the ball out of Lucas's hands.

"Me to," Jamie added, as he ran down the court after Skillz, Nathan was behind him, blocking Skillz for shooting. Lucas stopped for a moment. "Home Sweet Home, " He smiled, as Nathan lifted Jamie up to shoot the ball. "Yeah, J-Luke, nice shot" he yelled, at his nephew.

I'm On My Way  
Well, I'm On My Way  
Home Sweet Home  
Tonight Tonight

Peyton yawns as she pulls in to her drive way. She slowly climbs out of the car exhausted from meeting new bands for the label. Her house is pitch dark, she kinda misses living with Brooke. A year ago Peyton decide to buy herself a house three houses down from Brooke. So she was in walking distance to her best friends house.

She loved her house if was actually just like Brooke's just design sightly different. She wasn't a fan of living alone, but she was only alone for three months. Before her boyfriend of ten months moved in with her.

Peyton was successful, very happy, and in love. She walks in to her home, heading straight to her bedroom. She smiles at the sight of her man sleeping, this man means the world to her. He walked in her life just in time to save her, he show her that she was loveable and that she deserves happiness too.

"Hey Baby"

"Hey" she whispered, as she sat down beside him

"How was the three bands" he asked, as she took her shoes off.

"Two of them are amazing, I can't wait to tell Haley. the other was just loud," she laughs,

"OH, you got a headache?"

"yeah,"

"Come here, I'll help you out" He said, as she laid her head on his chest, he begin to massaged her head " I love you Peyton" he said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I love you to Jeff." She whispered, against his lips.

I'm On My Way  
Just Set Me Free  
Home Sweet Home

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, I told you guys I wanted to take this in to a different direction. I wanted to bring someone new into Peyton's life. You will find out how they met in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, what you think should happen, or what you want to happen. When Leyton first see each other. Please review.**


	4. The art of letting go

**A/N: Hey, Thank you all for the reviews, I wanted to give you guys an insight. On how Peyton met Jeff, So this chapter is a flashback to the day they met. **

* * *

**Moving on & Holding on.**

**Chapter 4: The art of letting go.**

**One year ago, **

oooooohhhhhhhhh...  
Put away the pictures.  
Put away the memories.  
I put over and over  
Through my tears  
I've held them till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive.  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here  
Once you believed in a love forever more?  
How do you leave it in a drawer?

Peyton and Haley walked in to the studio, both smiling and laughing. Today was a good day in Peyton's eyes, even though it was a year today that Lucas left Tree Hill. She hasn't heard from him, she still wondered if he was okay. She didn't asks Haley about him, but Haley been Haley would always, someway bring him up.

"Lucas, is doing good, he is really enjoying himself. He seems pretty happy" Haley said, as Peyton sat down at her desk.

"Good for him" Peyton said, as she pretended to go through some demo's.

"Peyton, I think he would love to hear from you," Haley said, as she sat down across from her.

"Haley, if he wants to talk to me, which I doubt because, he hates me." She said, sarcastically, "My number is still the same, he wants to talk he would have to call me, I will not call him."

"Peyton, I have told you this before, he doesn't hate you. He is ju,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," Haley started, but was stopped by a voice.

"I'm looking for a Peyton Sawyer," the man said, as he walked in the room slowly.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer" She said, as she stood and walked over towards the young guy.

"Hey, Miss Sawyer, my name is Jeff Micheal's and this" He said, as he turn towards the door. "Come in guys." He said, as three other guys walked in looking very nervous. " This is Ryan, Jesse, Joshua. We we're wondering if you would consider listening to our demo." He said, in a shaking voice.

"Yeah, I would love to" Peyton said, as the guys smiled,

"Hey, why don't you sing for us now, that way we can see how talented you are in person." Haley said, as she walked over to them.

"Yeah that sounds prefect, How about is guys" Peyton asked,

"Yeah, thank you, just give us about ten minutes," Jeff said, as he in the other three guys walked in the studio.

Peyton and Haley sat down and watched them get ready. "Hey, Brooke would totally have a field day with this" Haley said, laughing

"Why?"

"Because, there is four very cute guys standing in front of us. Not wearing rings" She giggled, as she nudge Peyton in the side.

"Haley, Brooke is a taken woman, beside their not that cute."

"I wasn't talking about hooking Brooke up, I meant if Brooke was here, she would be trying to hook you up. Come on Peyton, they are hot" She said, as she glared at Peyton. Who just rolled her eyes.

"We're ready," one of the guys said, Peyton and Haley nodded their heads. Jesse was playing the guitar, Joshua was playing the drums, Ryan was on bass, and Jeff was the lead singer.

"Okay, the lead singer is kinda of cute" Peyton whispered, which make Haley smile big.

"One, two, three" Joshua said, then Jeff started to sing, the first line immediately had Peyton's attention.

**If I'm not the one.**

"If I'm not the one you want  
Take your time to figure out

I'm starin at your picture every night  
The scent of you still lingers in my mind  
I wonder if your alone and feel alright  
And the sun has come out of the clouds

And sometimes when I listen to our song  
The night seems so cold and far too long  
I wanna call you up cuz in the end  
I keep writing letters to my garbage can

Bridge:  
Lately, feels like I'm going crazy and  
Baby, come and lay down beside me

Chorus:  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he?  
Take your time to figure out  
And you'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need

I feel likes it's on you I can depend  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Enough of building castles in the sand  
Why can't we be forever

(Bridge)

(Chorus 2x's)

Somewhere in the back of my mind  
I know that you will be mine  
And somehow  
Wish I could rewind  
And leave all my worries behind

And If I'm not the one you want  
I'll be the one you need  
Take your time to figure out  
I'll be the one you need

(Chorus)

I'll be the one you need

At the end of the song Peyton was deep in her thoughts, she loves music that speaks to her heart and, this song really hit her. She wanted to send it to Lucas, just the chorus really, Maybe, if would hit him like it did her.

"Is your silence a good thing" Jeff asked, as he approached Peyton, hesitantly

Peyton looked up at him, "Sorry, I just got lost in the lyrics," she smiled, " So that was amazing, How would you guys like a record deal"

"Really" Jeff asked,

"Yeah, if you got more songs like that one, you guys or definitely on your way to the top." Haley said, as the guys nodded their heads, and jumped up in down.

"Okay, I have a couple of questions before, you guys go off to celebrate." Peyton said, in her serious tone. "First, What do you guys call yourselves,"

"Worth every Penny" Jeff said, with a huge smile, that Peyton had to admitted was pretty amazing.

"Why?" Haley asked,

"Because, we believe we are worth every penny" Joshua said, as the other guys nodded.

"Okay, I like that, it's different, my next question is who writes the songs, I mean do you all write them together or did someone write them for you" Peyton asked, she was really curiosity about the writer.

"Well, yeah I wrote them all, I'm the head songwriter" Jeff said, as he looked at Peyton.

"Wow, you are very talented, the lyrics are so powerful, I love songs with strong lyrics"

"Thanks, me to"

"So how did you guys hear about my label?" Peyton asked, as they we're walking out of the studio.

The guys shared a look, like they were hiding something, "I'm we are very big fans of Mia, and you took her to the top. So we thought you could help us get to the top." Jeff said, as the other guys got into the van.

"We will" Peyton said, as she extended her hand out, Jeff shook it,

"Thank you Miss Sawyer."

"Call me Peyton."

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go.

A few weeks later, the guys were in the studio laying another track down with Haley. When Peyton walked in. Haley and Brooke have both been pushing her to get closer to Jeff, she kept telling them Jeff wasn't her type.

Haley told her that she was lying to herself and, if she would just open her eyes she would see that Jeff is a really sweet guy. She had to admitted, that he was cute and she was kinda attracted to him. Jeff was about 6"2, tanned, with short black hair and green eyes. And he was athletic build.

She didn't say a word as she stood behind Haley, watching the guys, getting ready to sing another song.

"One, Two, Three," Joshua said, as the music began.

**Do you remember**

Ohhhohhhh Yeah  
Ooooh  
Oohohh

Remember we'd be up all night  
Talking 'til the morning light, yeah  
Like the way it used to be  
Those simple days  
Just you and me, mmmm

I think baby I know  
What's on your mind  
Cuz you look like you've  
Got something to say

I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe it just ain't my way

You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you

Remember we used to laugh and say  
No one understood our way  
And there were times  
When you would cry  
And came knocking  
On my door  
And I was there  
To shelter your pain

I think baby you should  
Get that off your mind  
Make it seem like  
A brighter day

I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe I can make it my way

You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you

The answer girl  
Lies within your heart  
Take a look inside

You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you

In you, in you  
The answer lies in you

In you, in you  
The answer lies in you

In you, in you  
The answer lies in you, yeah

Peyton was again speechless, at the end of the song.

Try to say it's over  
Say the word goodbye.  
But each time it catches in my throat  
Your still here in me  
And I can't set you free  
So I hold on to what I wanted most  
Maybe someday we'll be friend's forever more  
Wish I could open up that door

One month later, Peyton and Jeff have spent a lot of time together. They had so much in common, same taste in music, and food, and art, Peyton learned that he use to draw, when he was in high school, he was also a loner, like she was. in high school. He was prefect in her eyes, the more time she spent with him. The more she wanted to know about him, but she couldn't stop Lucas from invading her mind.

"Hey Girl," Haley said, as she walked in to Peyton's office.

"Hey,"

"So, you stood me up last night, I hope you have a good reason" she teased,

"Oh, Haley I'm sorry, Jeff and I...

"Jeff, wow, that's like the seven nights in a row, You like him huh?" She asked, with a smile and, a raised eye brow.

"NO,"she said, as she started to write on her pad again. She could feel Haley's eyes on her. " Okay, fine I kinda, sorta, like him."

"YES!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I won" She let slip.

"Won what?" Peyton asked, as she stood up

"Okay, Look Nathan and I kinda make a bet, I told Nathan that Jeff was going to bring you out of your shell. Nathan said, that Jeff wasn't your type. So I said, I bet with in two months, Peyton would admitted that she likes him."

"I can't believe you guys, betting on my love life,"

"Sorry, Jeff is amazing guy, I think, and so does Brooke that you two would make a cute couple." She smiled

"So you and Brooke talk about my love life"

"Well, yeah we want you to be happy Peyton, We love you"

"I know and I want to be happy to Haley but, I just...

"Can't let Lucas go" Haley whispered, "Peyton, for you to finally find the happiness you deserve, you have to let Lucas go" she said, in a sympathetic voice

"I am, Haley slowly, I'm learning to let go, in one day I hope that I could completely let him go and, learn to love again." She paused, and closed her eyes, "I just don't know how" she whispered, as she locket eyes with her good friend,

"Maybe Jeff is the answer" Haley said, as Peyton bit her lip.

"Maybe"

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go

Two months and three days later. Brooke was siting on Peyton's couch pretending to watch t.v. When Peyton walked in, shaking her head, at her best friend waiting on her.

" What are you doing here?" Peyton said, as she walked in to her house. That she had just bought.

"Hey, it's what best friends do, I wanted to be here, just in case the date went bad and you need to cry on my shoulder."

"Well the date when great, I had a really good time" Peyton said, as she sat down beside her best friend. She was wearing a big smile.

Brooke smiled at her, "Glad to hear P. Sawyer, because Jeff is hot," she giggled, "Well, he is no Owen, but he is hot" they laughed, "You really like him huh?"

"yeah, I do Brooke, he is really sweet, and kind, and I could totally fall for someone like him." She admitted honestly.

"Really, oh Peyton I'm so happy for you girl," Brooke said, as she hugged her best friend, "So did you two cross any lines "she asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Brooke! Oh my god, this was our first date. No I didn't sleep with him" Peyton said, as she stood up. "But he is a great kisser" she winked, as she walked to her room.

"I knew it" Brooke yelled,

Watching us fade  
What can I do?  
But try to make it through  
the pain of one more day  
Without you

The next night Tric was crowd with people who want to be the first to hear. Worth every penny, sing. Peyton and Haley were nervous, just like the night Mia first preformed,

"This is going to be amazing night, I can feel it in the air." Brooke said, as she sat down at the table with her two nervous friends

"I hope your right" Peyton said, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Peyton come on you guys have worked so hard, the last two months, they sound amazing last night. I know they are going to blow everyone away." Brooke said, as she wrapped an arm around her best friends shoulder. "Just believe in yourself."

"I agree with Brooke, you two have nothing to worry about." Nathan said, as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder.

Both Peyton in Haley, just nodded, they knew that Brooke and Nathan both had a point. Peyton took a deep breath, then turn her attention to Skillz, who she asked, to introduce the band.

"What's up? People, Are you ready to have a good time?" Skillz asked, as the loud crowd, who just yelled louder.

"Okay, give it up for an amazing band that is going places, believe me. As long, as they have Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott backing them up." Skillz smiled at the girl quickly. "Boys and girls, give it up for Worth every penny"

"Thank you, We just wanted to thank Peyton and Haley for everything they have done for us. Thanks for believing in our music." Jeff said, as he winked at both girls. "The song we are going to do first, I wrote for someone special. I hope you like it Peyton" He winked, again.

Peyton's eyes widen, as the song began, Brooke and Haley, even Skllz and Nathan were smiling, All happy that Peyton was moving on.

"One, Two, Three" Joshua said,

**If you were mine.**

Chorus:]  
If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
Everything I dreamed about  
Everything that I talked about  
One thing I can't live without  
I wanna get closer to you  
Can't stand being far away  
Knowing that you don't feel the same way  
Questioning bring tears to your eyes

[Chorus:]  
If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
All words I sing about  
All that is that I write about  
Only thing I wanna hear about  
So that I can get closer to you  
I know that there is someone else, but he's only thinking of himself  
Doesn't make any sense for you to be lonely

[Chorus:]  
If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
Let me be the one to share your hopes and dreams with  
You'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlessly  
Please don't be afraid to let your brokenheart guide you  
Into these open arms that long to surround you, baby!

[Chorus:]  
If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

[Repeat Chorus:]  
If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want.

After the song ended, everyone clapped, Peyton walked up on the stage and, over to Jeff and kissed him and front of everyone, Peyton Sawyer, was finally letting Lucas Scott go. At least she hoped, so she could.

Where do I start, to live my life alone?  
I guess I'm learning, only learning,  
Learning the art of letting go.

* * *

**Well, Please let me know what you think, the next chapter will be back to the present. **

**Now, please pay close attention to the songs in this chapter and, every song that Jeff and, his group will sing, because the lyrics are the key to the story. **

**There is a reason Peyton feels a connection to the lyrics. More clues with be revealed, as each chapter go's on.**

**I know this had no Leyton in it, but I needed you guys to see how Jeff and Peyton met. Leyton will happen, soon I promise.**

**Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. and a big thanks to RJMoonspell4** **for helping me write this chapter and, for helping me with the whole point of the story. I hope I haven't disappointed you.**

**THANKS AGAIN.**


	5. Smile

**Moving on & Holding on**

**Chapter 5: Smile**

Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though its breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile with your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile

The next morning Lucas woke up feeling pretty good. He was happy to be back in Tree Hill, With everyone he loves and missed dearly. Haley hasn't change one bit, she was still the nosey, best friend he left behind. Nathan was acting kinda of strange at first, but last night sitting in the living room watch a basketball game and drinking a cold beer with him, it felt more like home again.

Jamie was more thrilled, then any of them, He even had to read Jamie three stories last night, and lay with him till he fell asleep. Jamie also made him promise he would be there in the morning.

Skillz was happy to, especially after they talked a little, Played a couple of one on one games, like old times.

Brooke, was happy to see him to, just like he was happy to see her, but he was worried about her. He wondered who the father was.. He asked Skillz and Nathan last night both said, they wasn't getting involved with all that drama. Nathan did say that the guy was ass, and if he ever seen him again, he was going to beat the shit out of him. He might don't know the man, but he for sure would help Nate.

Peyton was the only one he hasn't seen, Skillz said, she is always working, somethings never change He told him. Peyton was invading his mind, he was really worried about her reaction to seeing him again. He wondered if Brooke ran straight home last night in told her.

A knock on the door, broke Luke from his thoughts, "Come in" he said, as he put on a clean shirt. "Hey J-Luke"

"Hey, Uncle Lucas, mama said to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Okay, J-Luke"

"Uncle Luke are you going to be here when I get home from school"

"Yeah, man I'm never leaving Tree Hill again." Lucas said, as Jamie smiled up at him.

"Cool," Jamie said, as he hugged him, then ran out the door.

Lucas walked into the kitchen smiling, "Hey man" he said, as he walked to the coffee pot.

"Morning man, sleep well?" Nathan asked, as he laid down the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah, really well," Luke smiled, "Where's Hales?" he asked, looking around the kitchen for his best friend.

"Oh, she took Jamie to school, then had to get to the studio, She is laying down new tracks or something with Worth every penny" Nathan said, as he started to eat the breakfast Haley made him. "She made you a plate to" he point to the other plate.

"Good, I'm staved" they two talk, as the finished their breakfast, then headed to the high school to see coach Skillz.

* * *

If you just  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile

Peyton woke up also in a happy mood, she was actually in a happy mood a lot lately. She smiled big, as she walked over to her coffee pot. Where she spotted a note from Jeff. Every morning he would write quotes are saying, just to make her smile, because he loves her smile.. "Every sunset gives us, One day less to live! But every sunrise give us, One day more to hope! So, hope for the best. Have a great day and a great morning, I love you baby, Jeff."

She read the note over and over till, "Peyton, you up?" Brooke's big mouth knocked her for her thoughts.

"In the kitchen, Mama Davis," Peyton said, as she put the note with the other notes and a little red box, she kept under the sink.

"Hey," Brooke said, as she sat down.

"Hey, how are you feeling today? Do you need anything?" Peyton asked, as she pour Brooke a glass of orange juice. Knowing Brooke needed her vitamin c.

"I'm feeling pretty good today, I'm a little tired, but that's expected, at least that's what Haley say." Brooke smiled, as she took a slip of her juice Peyton gave her. "Look, I was going to call you last night, but I fall asleep. I have something to tell you, before you go to the studio,"

"What's up?" Peyton asked, as she flipped through the newspaper.

"Well, um..." Brooke said, trying to found the words, " Peyton, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, " She said confusedly. "What is going on Brooke?" She said, as she laid down the paper.

"Okay, please don't hate me for what I'm about to asks, You do love Jeff right? I mean he is the one right?" Brooke asked, as she looked over at a very confused Peyton.

"Brooke, you know I do, I love him, as much as he loves me. He is my one, he's my forever. Why are you asking me this?" Peyton was upset that Brooke was questioning her love for Jeff.

"So Jeff has your heart, and no one can come between you two right?' Brooke continue,

"Yes, he has my heart Brooke and,,,,,Oh my god" Peyton said, as she covered her month. Thinking she knew what Brooke was trying to tell her.

"What?" Brooke yelled, clearly not knowing what is going on. She walked over to a very upset Peyton.

"He's...he's cheating on me huh..Oh god. I can't bel...

"NO, Peyt, Jeff is not cheating on you, he loves you." Brooke said, She closed her eyes, she knew she had to say this now. "Look, yesterday, I went over to Naley's to complain to Haley about been fat because, my best friend wasn't home. Well when I got there, well least just say they were having a little family reunion."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton was still way off base. She watched as Brooke took a deep breath.

"Lucas is back" Brooke said, as she held both of Peyton's hands. Peyton's eye widen, her mouth open, but nothing came out. " Not just for a visit either, he's back for good ."

* * *

If you just  
Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though its breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

Later that day the guys were back at the river court, Jamie and Nathan, were taking on Lucas and Skillz. And they were winning to. Skillz wasn't to happy about losing either. He glared at Luke

"Luke man you suck" Skillz said, as Nathan shot another three pointer. Skillz shook his head,

"Hey, I haven't play this game in years, whats your excuse?" Lucas said, as he took slip of his water. Skillz still glaring at him.

"We floored them daddy," Jamie said, as Nathan lifted him up on his shoulders. "We won" Jamie yelled

"We sure did little man," Nathan said, as he stuck his tongue out at them

"Whatever, we let you win" Skillz said, as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a three-year old. Lucas just shook his head. Nathan had to laughed, at Skillz childish behavior.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jeff" Nathan said, as he looked over at Lucas, who was looking at Jeff. He was wondering how to introduces them.

"Hey man, did you came to help me beat Mr NBA star." Skillz said, as he pulled Jamie from Nathans shoulders.

"No I suck, I thought I told you that sports aren't my thing." Jeff said, laughing

"Hey Uncle Jeff" Jamie said, making Lucas look at Jamie confusedly.

"Hey Little man" Jeff asked, as he picked up the little boy. Jamie had taken a great liking to Jeff, since Jeff let him do whatever he wanted in the studio, When Haley and Peyton wasn't there.

"Have you met my uncle Lucas, he is back home for good." Jamie said, pointing over to Lucas who walked over towards his nephew.

"Your Nathan's brother, Jamie here talks about you a lot." Jeff said, as he handed Jamie over to Luke. "Jeff Micheal's" he said extending his hand out to Lucas.

"Lucas Scott, but you already know that." Lucas smiled, as he shook the mans hand. "Wait, your in the band that Haley and Peyton signed right?" Lucas asked, he remember the names, because Haley talked his ear off about the band.

"Yeah, I'm one of the members, Good to know Haley talks about us." Jeff joked. as Lucas nodded, Nathan and Skillz just stood there watching. Wondering if Lucas would be so nice, if he knew Jeff was with Peyton.

"Mama, doesn't talk about you, as much, as aunt Peyton does" Jamie said, as Lucas put him down. He arched his eye brow at Jamie, then looked over at Nathan and Skillz, who turn their heads, pretending they didn't hear Jamie's comment.

"Well, I talk about aunt Peyton a lot to, that's what people do when they are in love, Like me and Peyton are." Jeff said, as he smiled, as Jamie make a ewe face.

Lucas didn't move, he didn't speak, he couldn't even if he tried. He never once thought about Peyton moving on that was totally unexpected. He always thought she would wait for him, as crazy as that sounds. What the hell did she see in this guy? he wondered, as he stared at Jeff, who was wresting with Jamie now.

He took a deep breath and, closed his eyes. He told Nathan last night he didn't come back for Peyton. So he have to put on a great act to show everyone that Peyton Sawyer wasn't what he wanted anymore. And that he was happy she moved on.

"So your Peyton's boyfriend?" Lucas asked, with a smile. A smile is better than trying to explain to someone why your sad.

"Yeah, ten months now, she is amazing girl." Jeff said, as his phone rings. "Excuse me it Peyton" he said, walking away to answer his phone.

Lucas just smiled, as Jeff answered his phone, "Hey baby," this wasn't going to be easy. To hear someone else call her baby or to see them kiss, To see her happy with someone else. He wasn't strong enough for that.

"Luke you okay?" Nathan asked, as he and Skillz walked over to him. Both with concern looks on their face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be. I wished I had a heads up that Peyton moved on but, Nate as long as she is happy, I'm happy for her. She is happy right?" He asked, hopping that they said no.

"Yeah, she is really happy, he treats her like a queen" Nathan said, as Skillz agreed.

"Good, " Lucas said, as he looked down at the river court. " His mind flashed back to the night he found the painting she did for him. He wondered what would happen if he was man enough to go see her. A broken heart can hurt, but it's the memories and what ifs that could kill you.

that's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile.

* * *

**Hey, everyone, thanks for the great reviews, you guys totally make me smile, every time I read a review. Well, please let me know what you think? **

**Peyton knows Lucas is back, Lucas knows Peyton has moved on, so what do you think should happen next. Please be patient with me, there will be a Leyton moment soon. I promise. i just want to build up to it first.**

**Question, Do you think Jeff should know about Lucas and Peyton history,yes or no? Please let me know. **


	6. Nobody knows it but me

**A/N: Hey Guys, Well I wanted to have this up soon, but I lost all seven chapters I had already wrote. My computer crashed on me so I'm pretty upset about that. I worked so hard on those chapters. And now I have to start all over, which sucks. Anyways, here is the next chapter, It's not what I wanted, because I can't remember everything I wrote, but it's something. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 : Nobody knows it but me.**

* * *

I pretend I`m glad you went away  
These four walls closin` more everyday  
And I`m dyin inside and nobody knows it but me.

It's been two weeks since Lucas found out about Jeff. He had avoided Tric. Well Actually, any place he knew Peyton or Jeff would show up. He smiles and laughs and pretends that he's happy. On the outside he looks happy and healthy, like the old Lucas everyone loves, but the inside was a whole different story.

Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I`m crying inside and nobody knows it but me.

Peyton was glad that the last two weeks have been filled with meets after meets. Her head was all over the place, since Brooke told her that Lucas Scott was back and, that he was back for good. She wondered if he was seeing someone new or was he back with Lindsey. Did he think of her while he was gone? Does he still hate her? What will she say to him if she runs into him? She was happy with Jeff, very happy, but a day hasn't went by that Lucas didn't cross her mind.

Why didnt I say the things I needed to say ,  
How could I let my angel get away,  
Now my world is just a tumblin down,  
I can say it so clearly,  
But your no where around

It was Friday afternoon when Haley came knocking on the guest room door. Where Lucas was staying. He had his house but Haley didn't want him alone, and he didn't really want to be alone either.

"Hey Brother in-law" she said, as she plop down on the king sizes bed. "What are u doing?" she asked, in a confused voice.

He was sitting at the desk looking at a blank screen. "Nothing, just thinking." he turn around to face her. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Tric with me tonight? I mean you have been home now for two weeks and, you haven't even been by Tric yet so let's go tonight." she said, with her biggest smile.

Lucas's eyes widen,"Um..." he thought for a moment. He knew he need to say something before, she started to question him. "Yeah that sounds fun," he said, with a small smirk.

"Good, because worth every penny is playing tonight. I really want you to hear them. They are so amazing, their lyrics are so real. I know you are going to love them Luke. Well, let me call Deb, to see if she can watch Jamie, then we can go have some fun with the whole gang." She smiled, as she kissed his cheek, then bounced out of the room.

Lucas smiled as he watched Haley, her excitement for tonight reminded him of high school Haley. But after a few seconds of memory lane, his mind went back to agreeing to go to Tric tonight. The band was playing which means Peyton would be there, She would be there as a proud label own and, the proud girlfriend of the lead singer. And that thought cut like knife to his already damaged heart. Watching Peyton being proud and happy and, in love with someone else was not something he was looking forwards to. Tonight was going to be a bad night.

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad

And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I`m missing you and nobody knows it but me  
Mm ya mmm ya ya

Peyton was pacing around her studio, trying to make sure everything was set for tonight.

"Hey " Brooke said, as she walked in the studio,

"Hey B. Davis, how are you feeling?" Peyton said, as she walked over to her best friend, "what's wrong" she asked, as she noticed the red eyes of her best friend.

"Nothing," She said, as she sat down,, rubbing her belly. "The baby has kicked day, in I just realized that very soon I'm going to a bad mom" she said, as the tears started to fall again

"Hey, no you're not you are going to be a great mom B. Davis, I know it, you are so loving in caring and understand, you have a big heart, look what you did for Angie. She was one lucky baby to have Brooke Davis look after her. And this little one " Peyton said, as she laid her hand on Brooke stomach. "Is going to be so loved, by all of us, He or she is going to thank the lord everyday for blessing them with an amazing mother."

"Yeah, amazing mother who can't seem to tell the father. That he is going to be a father, because we all know he doesn't want kids." Brooke said, bitterly

"Hey, screw Owen, we don't need him. You and I are going to give this baby everything the world has to offer. We will show Owen." Peyton said, as she hugged her. "Now wipe your eyes, and put on that Brooke Davis smile. We have to go cheer on my man" she laughed

"Which one?" Brooke said, as Peyton glared at her, "What I'm confused, I know your with Jeff, but Lucas is here to, So who are we cheering for?"

"Let's go" Peyton said, hoping to change the subject, Brooke just laughed, as the walked out the door. Peyton took a deep breath, as she walked on the stage. Tonight was a big night for her label and for her social life. Seeing Lucas again was causing her stomach to hurt and, her heart to ache. She just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

carry a smile when I`m broken in two  
And I`m nobody without someone like you  
And I`m trembling inside,  
And nobody knows it but me Yeah yeah yeah

Skillz and Brooke were sitting at a table talking. When Haley and Lucas walked in, he looked around the place. It still looked the same, he looked over in watched as the guys on the stage were talking to someone.

"Luke man, glad you could make it" Skillz said, as Haley sat down.

"Yeah me to, Hey Brooke, how are you feeling?" Lucas asked, as he kissed her cheek. then sat down beside her.

"Well I'm still pregnant, but I feel pretty good tonight, I hope it stay that way." She laughed, as everyone else did.

Lucas sat there enjoining the small conversation with his old friends, He drinkers his beer and laughed, but his good moment was so over, when he glanced up at the stage.

I lie awake its a quarter past 3,  
I`m screamin at night if I thought you`d hear me  
Yeah my heart is callin you  
And nobody knows it but me,well now

Peyton was enjoying her night also, she was standing on stages with the band. As they joked and talked about what songs to sing.

"Okay guys, we are on in like ten, I think" She said, as she looked at her watch. "So are we ready to blow everyone away?"

"Yeah, I'm so ready." Joshua said, as he hit the drums a couple of times.

"Yeah, we are so ready right guys?" Ryan said, as all the guys agreed.

"Good luck" she said, as she walked over to Jeff. "Make me proud" she said, as she pecked his lips.

"I always do" Jeff said, as he kissed her a little more passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled, as she pulled her closer and kissed her neck. She looked at into the crowned. Her smiled faded and, her heart started to beat faster.

How blue can I get you could axe my heart  
And like a jigsaw puzzle It`s been torn all apart  
A million words couldnt say Just how i feel  
A million years from now you know I`ll be loving you still

Their eyes locket for the first time in two years, she was still a beautiful, as the first time he ever saw her. Her eyes were still emerald-green and just so perfect. He was more handsome than ever, and his eyes were still just as blue as the ocean.

The nights are lonely  
the days are so sad  
And i just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And im missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

They were both taken back by each others appearances. They felt like they were back in high school. Where he use to watch her from afar, as she pretended to be happy with Nathan.

"Baby, you okay?" Jeff asked, as he noticed her little drift off.

She looked up at him in smiled, "Yeah, sorry just a little tired." she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pushing Lucas out of her mind. She's not pretending with Jeff, she is happy with him. Just as happy as she was with Lucas, maybe.

"Hey, I know this is little hard, but I'm here for you okay" Jeff said, as she just nodded. she kissed him again. Then walked off stage. She was grateful for Jeff's support, she let him read Lucas book about two months ago, He had some doubts after reading it, but Peyton told him that Lucas was her past and he was her future. He seemed thankful for her saying that and, he has never questioned their relationship. Yet, that is..

When she heard he met Lucas a couple a weeks ago she thought he was going to started acting different, But he didn't he told her that he was very confident in their relationship. He knows she loves him as much as he loves her. And she would never hurt him on purposes, that just made her love him more.

Tomorrow morning I`m hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go  
I`m gonna unload my heart  
And hope you come back to me

Lucas sat there for a moment watching the two interacted, as a couple. He could see that Jeff did care for her a lot. He was actually kinda happy for that, she deserves someone who would love her and take care of her. But as he watched her smile at him and kiss him, he had to admitted his jealous was coming out. The night was just beginning and his heart was already breaking. And that moment Lucas knew exactly have Peyton felt two years ago. When she came back to find him with another. His heart was calling at to her, but this time she wasn't returning the call.

Yeah said when The nights are lonely,the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I`m missing you and nobody knows it but me

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, it's not what I had the first time, but it's something. Anyways, we had a Leyton moment, So please tell me what you thought of that.**

**The next chapter will have a Leyton conversation, I promise. You will also find out two important things for this story. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. And **RJMoonspell4 **I'm waiting for your review, you have been so amazing. With all your help, I so appreciate it. Thank you, Thank you.**

**Alright People let me know what your thinking. Please review.**


	7. Don't know what you got till it gone

**Chapter 7: Don't know what you got till it gone.**

I can't tell ya baby what went wrong  
I can't make you feel what you felt so long ago  
I'll let it show  
I can't give you back what's been hurt  
Heartaches come and go and all that's left are the words  
I can't let go  
If we take some time to think it over baby  
Take some time, let me know  
If you really want to go

Lucas stood at the bar in watched as Peyton moved across the dance floor arm an arm with somebody new. holding hands and Laughing like they use to. He has his best smile on, but it don't hide the pain in his eyes.

"Eugene" Then man said as he sat down next to him. Lucas looked at him confusedly for a moment.

"Ryan..."He said in a shocked voice. "Ryan Michael's," he asked, as he turn to look at the man

"Yeah, man long time huh?" Ryan said, as he hugged Lucas.

"I take it you two know each other?" Nathan asked, as he order a shot.

"Yeah, Eugene in I met about a years or two ago. we worked on a couple of cars together in Maryland."

"Eugene" Nathan said, with a raised eyebrow

"That is his name" Ryan said, as he looked at Lucas for a moment.

"Yeah, Eugene is my middle name, but around here in Tree Hill I go by Lucas Scott"

"Oh, wow, your Nathan's brother, Haley's best friend, Brooke's first real boyfriend. The author, in Peyton's ex' right.""

Lucas was completely shocked, "yeah the one in only" the last part Ryan stay stayed with Lucas for a while. He kept looking over at Peyton and Jeff laughing at something Brooke was saying. He wondered, if he was man enough that day to go see her. Would they be together today.

"Hey, people make mistakes" Nathan said, as he patted Lucas on the back. "But he is back now and he can make things right" He said, before walking away

"So are you back in town for good?'

"Yeah, I'm not going no where" he said, as his eyes stayed locked on Peyton. "So how did you get signed with Peyton's label?"

"Well after your help, I called by brother Jeff...

"Jeff, Peyton's b...boyfriend" He hated the way that sounded. "He is your brother?"

"Yeah, I told you I had a brother who was in a band. We wrote some songs in then the ones you and I wrote together in we actually sang the one you wrote. For Peyton and Haley when we first met them."

"Really, which one?"

"If I'm not the one. Peyton totally loved it, she just connected to the lyrics" Ryan said, as he watched Lucas eyes widen.

"Yeah" was all he said, he knew when he wrote it that if Peyton ever heard it. She would really connect to it. " So what other songs have you guys recorded that I wrote?"

"Well, we did "Do you remember." we are going to sing one of them tonight. Do you want to join us on stage?"

"No man"

"Come on it will be fun"

"No, some other time I promise"

"Hey Luke, can I asks you something?"

"Yeah"

"Was all those songs we wrote together in Maryland, Were they about Peyton?"

"No," He lied, as Ryan just nodded his head.

"What songs?" Brooke asked, as she sat down beside him.

"Well, Luke here wrote some of the songs we sing. He has great skills as a writer" Ryan said, as Brooke looked at Lucas whose head was down. "Okay, guys I got to get back on stage. Luke we are going to sing one of your songs now?'

"You write music now?" Brooke asked, as Ryan jogged away.

"Hey, he was a guy that had a great voice but was having some trouble writing music, I just helped him out."

"And none of the songs that you wrote were about Peyton?" She was standing behind Lucas so she heard the conversion

"No, Brooke they are just songs,"

"Really, because the first time I heard Do you remember, I thought of yours in Peyton's relationship. I just seem to fit it"

"Your crazy" Lucas said, as he turn away from her trying to avoided her stare. He knew she was on to him, but he couldn't let her know that every song he wrote, every poem he wrote, everyday he thought about Peyton. He couldn't let her know that he hadn't let Peyton go.

Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out tonight, it has been a wonderful night. Worth every penny has another great song for you guys, before the night ends. So please put your hands together one more time for Worth every penny.!" Peyton said, as she clapped her hands and then walked off stage.

She walked over towards the bar looking for Brooke, but stop when she seen her best friend laughing at something Lucas was telling her. Her heart was beating faster than it had in years. And she hated that he could still do that to her. She took a deep breath, as she walked over to them. She knew she couldn't avoided him forever.

"Hey"

Lucas turn around in swallowed hard, "Hey Peyt" he said, as he watched her close her eyes. He knew right there that he still had some kinda of hold on her just by using her nick name.

"P. Sawyer your man is on fire tonight" Brooke said, hopefully getting the two blonde's back to reality. Lucas shook his head, as Peyton agreed with Brooke.

"Can we talk" She asked Lucas. She give Brooke a I tell you later look. Brooke excused herself. Lucas nodded he was kinda shocked that she even wanted to be alone with him. But more worried about what she wanted to say to him.

She was about to say something, but then the music started playing. And lyrics stopped her in her tracks. She looked at Lucas who was also stopped by the lyrics. She couldn't help but to wondered why every song her band sung reminded her of Lucas.

**The way we used to...**

And I looked  
I looked up at the stars  
and found the brightest pair  
the ones I could compare  
to your eyes and then  
As nightfall turned to day  
I watched them fade away  
As nightfall turned to day  
I watched you fade away  
Never will I  
let go of what I love  
and what she means to me  
the reason I can't sleep  
is the reason I miss her  
Its a feeling that no words  
will never be enough  
will never be enough  
will never be enough

Lucas watched, as Peyton looked at Jeff as he sang his song. The song he wrote and give to Ryan, to use because he wasn't a singer.

Another lonely night  
without her by my side  
take all that I am  
Im wishing you goodnight  
Another lonely night  
without her by my side  
take all that I am  
Im wishing you goodnight

Peyton's mind was all over the places, she was happy with the way her life turn out. She was successful and had amazing man in her life that she loves and that loves her back. But she was standing next to the man who was supposed to be her one, her everything at one time.

43 minutes past one  
Do you remember that time  
I'll give you all that I have  
I'll give you all that is mine  
I'll keep my promise sincere  
I'll keep the thought of you near  
I'll be there every time  
Just like the shine of your eyes

"I don't hate you, I never did, I didn't mean what I said." Lucas said, he needed to let her know what he had tried to tell her for years. "I felt so bad that I took my angry out on you. And I just left without talking to you. Peyton I could never hate you, Lindsey left me because of me not you."

Peyton was taken back by is honest, "I know, you don't hate me, I understand why you said it I know, I just wish you didn't leave the way you did, and stayed gone as long as you did." She smiled, in they locked eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away from here, me leaving had nothing to do with you." Lucas said, in his most serious tone.

"I know Luke" she whispered than turn her attention back to her band. Lucas heart sped up at the mention of his nick name coming from her. The woman he had missed everyday he was way, even before than.

Another lonely night  
without her by my side  
take all that I am  
Im wishing you goodnight  
Another lonely night  
without her by my side  
take all that I am  
Im wishing you goodnight

The song ended people's yelling and clapping tore Lucas's attention away from Peyton. He felt like coming home might not be as bad as he thought it would.

I can't feel the things that cause you pain  
I can't clear my heart of your love it falls like rain  
Ain't the same  
I hear you calling far away  
Tearing through my soul I just can't take another day  
Who's to blame  
If we take some time to think it over baby  
Take some time let me know  
If you really wanna go

"Hey, thanks you guys for coming out, but before you leave I have announcement."Jeff said, as he smiled, at Peyton, who was walking up on the stage to join him.

Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long

Peyton and Jeff shared a little kiss once she joined him making Lucas roll his eyes. "Hey everyone, Peyton said, as she winked at Brooke.

Brooke and Haley shared a knowing look, as Nathan and Skillz looked confused. Lucas down another shot, not really wanting to know what the happy couple had to tell everyone.

Do you wanna see me beggin' baby  
Can't you give me just one more day  
Can't you see my heart's been draggin' lately  
I've been lookin' for the words to say

"Hey man slow down" Ryan said, as he sat down beside Lucas. who was downing another shot.

"Why" Lucas asked, as Jeff cleared his throat. Lucas watched, as Peyton played with her fingers, and his eyes caught sight of the little black box in Jeff's hand.

Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long

His throat when dry, "God, don't do this to me" Lucas said, as he looked up at the ceiling. Ryan looked over at him.

"What did you say?" He heard him loud and clearly, but wasn't sure why he said it. Before Lucas could responded. Jeff's voice cut him off.

"Peyton, I need you to know, You're something that I can't let go, You're the only girl who I'm here for. I want you to know that you, will always have me, No matter what we have been through. You have been there for me, So it is only right that I'll be there for you. You brought so much to my life. I knew when I first met you, that we belong together, Cause you gave me this feeling, I never felt before. I knew we would be together. Cause the feeling that I felt just had to be right. I promise to you that I will always love you, I will always put you first, if I lose everything tomorrow, as long as I got you, I got everything I will every need. Peyton Sawyer will you marry me?" Jeff said, as he got down on one knee, opening the black box's.

"Yes" she said, in the most serious voice laced with tears.

Lucas watched, as Jeff slipped the ring on her finger. He heard him say I love you, heard him say forever, and without her he'd rather be dead.

Lucas felt his hands shaking. He felt his heart breaking. He saw him whisper something in her ear, he saw her look so happy. It's a look he won't ever forget. He quietly slipped out of the club before anyone noticed. He now knew exactly how Peyton felt the night she shown up on his doorstep right after he proposed to Lindsey. But was he strong enough to let her go, like she let him.

Don't know what you got till it's gone no  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long

* * *

**Well, What do you think? this story is kinda taking a new road. I just started writing in this is where it lead me. So I need to know what you guys think. **

**Peyton is engaged now so what did you think should happen?**

**Do you think Lucas will be able to let Peyton go?**

**Review it you want, I love hearing from you guys. especially RJMoonspell4 ****you are the reason I'm still writing this story. Thanks for your support, and thanks to all my readies, even the ones who don't review.  
**


	8. In My Dreams

**Hey people, I know it's been like three years since I've updated this story, and I'm so sorry, for real. I totally lost my muse on this, I have read it now like eight times, trying to figure out where I wanted this to go at one time. But kept coming on empty-handed. I want to finish it, I do, that's why I have spent the last two weeks watching OTH clips and videos on youtube. I was trying to get inspire. And I did, a little.**

**This chapter is all about Lucas, as he remembers his relationship with Peyton and what he feels now that she is engaged. **

**Not to sure where I'm going with this story anymore, but I just wanted Lucas to feel some hurt and heartbreak, like we had to watch Peyton go through in season five.**

**Thanks for reading if I still have any reads left since it's been forever. **

* * *

**Moving On & Holding On!**

**Chapter 8 In My Dreams**

_Even though, we said goodbye, __Quite some time ago._

_There's a strength, __of love in my heart._

_That just can't let you go, _

_It seems like even when I go to sleep_

_Images of you my mind still keeps.._

_And I see you in my Dreams_

Dreams are a fascinating insight into your unconscious thoughts and feelings about everyday issues and events. It has been said that the last thing a person thinks of before, going to sleep, is a sign to where their heart is, or who really has their heart. So it that is true, Lucas Scott knows who has his heart, even after five years apart, his dreams are still filled with a skinny arm, curly hair, green eyes girl. That for the life of him he can't escape from. He relieves their past every night, as soon as his eyes closes, flash backs of important moments from his life pop in his head, and he watches it like he's watching his favorite movie. Ever dream has always ended happily ever after, but with resent events, he's not believing in his fairly tale ending his dreams give him every night. But if he knew than what he knows now, he would have never let her go...

_"That's me inside your head."_**  
**

**"**_First of all, you don't know me, second of all you don't know me."_

_"So why did you just tell me all that? I mean we don't really know each other.." "Maybe that's the point._

_"I'll be seeing you"_

_" Brooke's great! but she's no you."_

_"Your art matters, that's what got me here."_

_"I want this, I wanna be here, I want to have everything with you, I want us, Peyton."_

_" It's always going to be there, you and me."_

_" You're always saving me, somebody got to"_

_" If I say I love you right now, will you hold it against me?"_

_" I love been that guy for you."_

_"It's Just you in me this Summer."_

He tosses back in forth as his mind continues to dream, of a girl, a life, a past, that he would do anything to get back. Just one more try is all he needs, All he wants. He doesn't want to let her go. He can't let her go, he's not stronger enough to let her go..

_No matter how I try it seems,_

_That a deep part of me, __just can't forget._

_That a big part of me, still has regrets._

_And I can't seem to let_

_All the love i had for you go,_

_Yes, I still see you in my dreams._

_" I love you Lucas, I'm in love with you."_

_ " Hey Peyton, it's you, when all my dreams come true, the one i want next to me, it's you."_

_"I love you, I do, I love you Peyton, You didn't push me away, I came back for you, and I'll wait for you."_

_" No matter what happens to either one or us, you will always be in my heart."_

_" I don't want you to go, I love you so much Peyton."_

_" I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott."_

_"You're the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true, you're the one I want next to me if they don't, as long as i have you nothing else matters, Peyton i love you and I want us to be together forever."_

_" I'm with someone"_

_" I was there Lucas and I was so proud of you."_

_" I've moved on, why haven't you?"_

_" Because I should have said yes, I was young and scared and I didn't realize that by saying that I wasn't ready it would mean that we would never be together again. Had i known that I would have said yes. Luke, I miss you everyday and I've told everyone here that I didn't come back for you, but I did, of course I did. I still love you Lucas."_

_" Don't marry her Luke,"_

_" I'm in love with her."_

Lucas jolted up out of bed, as images of Peyton walking out of his office, He shook his head, sweat poured from him like he was just woken up from a nightmare. He was feeling a slight pain in his chest and breathing was getting harder for him. He gets out of bed in walks over to the window, he needs air, lots of it.. As he stands there letting the night air relax him, his mind starts to wondered again.

_"Peyton" he'd croaked, Groggy and still very much under the influence of his drinking that night at Tric_

_She turned to face him, Her green eyes locked on his blue ones. A small smile on her lips._

_"I hate you."_

_He'd watched as her face fell. "What?" she choked out. He could see the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as her face flushed. _

_He went on " I wish you'd never come back. You ruined my life..."_

He shakes his head at that awful memory, he literally kicks himself daily for saying those horrible words to her. He walks over to the bookcase, he picks up his book in go's right to the page that means the most to him.

"Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had ALWAYS been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now and would ALWAYS be, in love with Peyton Sawyer."

He closed the book in laid it down, he than picks up a deck of cards, figures what the hell he can go back to sleep. She's waiting for him in his dreams. So he sits at the desk to play solitaire, he loses the first two games,which shocks him, cause the two years he was away he got pretty good at this game, never lost, losing now just made him realize everything he has lost. He picks up the deck in shuffles them, "Life should be like a deck of cards," he's talking to himself, but he doesn't care, " You made a mistake, shuffle the deck and start all over." He stands up in walks over to his bag, " Wish it was cause I sure in the hell would shuffle the hell out of life to get her back." he pulls out her picture the one he has carried with him for years even when they were together in she was in LA, "I got to get out of this room, " he dresses quickly, then slowly and quietly leaves Nathan and Haley's house. He needs to think, he needs to breath, he needs to forget. At least for a little while..

_Sometimes, I wait with your face in my mind._

_Somehow, I thought that I left those memories behind._

_It's seems that you have left my heart frustrated._

_With vivid memories, your smile created._

He ended up at his favorite spot in Tree Hill, the place that he went to do his best thinking. He felt his heart-break a little more, upon walking onto the River Court, remembering the beautiful art and words painted there just a few years ago, on a night that he felt so lost, so alone, so empty. so broken. He knew the artist as soon as he saw it, he didn't need to read the name. In his mind he can still see the comet paint right were he is standing down, the words painted in black, his heart soar, that night as he smiled to himself, _"I love you."_ The words pained his heart as he read them aloud. How could she still love him, after all he put her through? Lucas had to sit down, he was feeling a bit dizzy. So he sit in the same spot Haley found him in two years ago, his mind started to wondered again.

_"Lucas__**.**__ Please stop running. You got to let go of this dark weight your carrying around."_

_ This morning Nathan told me the darkness doesn't have any answers."_

_"He's right. You saw him after his accident, look at him now._

_" You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing, beautiful and poetic...It's not. It's just garbage and pain. You know what's better? (Taking a moment to look at the repeated word painted across the court) Love. The day that you start thinking love is overrated is the day that your wrong. The only thing wrong with Love, Faith and Belief is not having it."_

He knows Haley was hoping that their little talk will have pushed him in the right direction, push him to Peyton. But he didn't go to Peyton, like he should have. He went home packed a bag in left town. Leaving behind a lot of disappointed people and one very broken girl. He wonders if he was strong enough to go see her that night, would they be together now, would they be in engaged? or hell even married? He sighs as he lays down on the cold pavement. " Peyton's engaged." he whispers to himself in a disbelief voice. " She looked happy to." he continues to think out loud.. " How can I watch her be in love with someone else?" How can I be round her when I'll probably get sick every time my eyes, catches glimpse of the ring that is now on her finger, a ring that will be on her finger...forever. His mind was still going a mile a minute. "Fo-ev-er " he slowly said the word. He closed his eyes, as another memory entered, one that he replays over in over,

_"Would you believe that I actually met someone who lives vicariously through us? At least the 'us' in the book"_

_"Sure I do, But it also took place a long time ago."_

" _I know, I didn't come here to rehash the past."_

_She was talking about sacrifice and Keith and Karen and How he had buried his feelings for her, solely on the purpose of being a good friend._

_She reached out grabbed his hand, " I love you, Lucas,...and I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes."_

_He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he focused on her eyes that were filled with pain, that he has cause, no doubt._

_"...And it is going to suck, but if what you want is for me to let go then, I'm going to do it..."_

_He blinked back his own tears, his own heartbreak,_

_"...Be happy, Luke... I want that with all my heart."_

_Peyton lifted their intertwined hands and lightly kissed his hand. she let go and turned to walk away.. for good._

He sat up in wiped a few tears away that had fallen, during his flashback. Peyton had done what she told him, she was going to do two years ago, she let him go. This was for sure not how he seen his return to Tree Hill folding out, Peyton was supposed to be mad at him, than he would do whatever, or say whatever it took to get her to believe that he still loved her, that she was his forever, that his life didn't make sense without her. She was the missing piece of his puzzle that would make his life complete. He never even thought about her moving on, he can't blame Jeff, who wouldn't fall in love with Peyton Sawyer. He doesn't blame her either, it's not like he really give her anything to hold on to. As far as she knew, he hated her..

" He makes her happy," He repeats his thoughts for early, He wants her happy, he loved seeing that smile on her face tonight. He hadn't seen it in over five years. " Does he really have her whole heart?" that was a question that he wanted answered. Everyone has told him she's happy in she's in love, and yes, she looks happy, and yes, she said, yes, to him, which hurts the most, how could she say yes to a man that she has dated only ten months, and no, to him, a man that she claimed she will love forever..

" Alright Lucas, you got to quit this, " he sighed loudly as he stood up. Noticing that the sun had risen damn he thought how long was I zoned out. He shook his head, " The past is in the past, Peyton's happy, she's engaged, she's in love, let her be happy. She's over you" He couldn't believe he was talking to himself, but it's not like he would have anyone to talk to cause everyone he knew would tell him to let Peyton be happy, and to move on. " Yep, move on, that's what I got to do"

"Can you do that?" a voice said from behind him.

_And I still see you in my dreams_,_No matter how I try it seems_

_that a deep part of me __just can't forget _

_That a big part of me still regrets _

_And I can't seem to let all the love I had for you go_

_Yes, I still see you in my dreams._

* * *

**Okay, here's where I need you guys help. sense I'm not sure where I want to take this story, anymore.**

**I want you guys to like vote, who do you want it to be that just show up at the river court? It can be anyone, I will write the next chapter, based on who gets the most votes. **

**Do you think Lucas should tell this person he still loves Peyton? Or keep it to himself**

**Thanks for reading please leave a review, let me know what you like to see or something**

**Thanks **

**Cindy : )**


	9. Missing You

**Okay, this chapter is all about Peyton and what is going through her mind, now that Lucas is back and she is engaged. **

**Hope you like it, oh in BTW, this is a Leyton story, Endgame is Leyton, I'm sorry if you want Peyton with Jeff, it won't be happing, I'm 100% Leyton Lover for Life... It's not a good story, if Leyton don't end up together in the end.**

** And to the one who asks me to let Brooke and Lucas fall back in love... Hmmm... let me think about that... Not! LOL! Seriously? I don't think so, I have never and will never ship them, Sorry, you can continue to read or not. I could care less, I write these for myself and other Leyton Lovers... Brooke and Lucas don't work in my world...**

**Anyways, please let me know what you think, I'm still a little unsure where I want this to go, But my mind is slowly working up something good. I promise. **

**Next Chapter will pick up where last chapter stopped, just wanted to give an inside to what was going on in Peyton's head first.**

**Let me know what you think, thanks for reviewing...**

**Cindy : ) **

* * *

**Moving on & Holding on**

Chapter 9 Missing You

_Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

Peyton laid wide awake in her bed, staring at the ring that was on her finger. She's getting married, she's officially engaged now. She should be over the moon happy, right? Then why does her heart feel so heavy? Brooke and Haley, Nathan and Skillz, were thrilled running up on stage hugging her in Jeff. All just happy, to happy. She knew he was going to asks her, Haley kind of let it slip last week, but she still was shocked.

_"Will you marry me?'_

The question had completely caught her off guard. All she could hear was the sound of her heart beating in her ears, and it hurt like hell. And yet there he was, Jeff, bent down before her on one knee, with a small velvet covered box sitting open in his palm to reveal the diamond ring within. And she said, yes, without really even thinking, yes, just fell out of her mouth. She smiled brightly as he slipped the ring on, resisting the urge to look out in the crowd to find those haunted blues that keep her awake at night. She knows he's watching her, even after all these years she could still feel his eyes on her.

Jeff smiled as he kissed her, and all she could think about was, Lucas, What was he thinking? She wondered if he was hurt, or upset, or if he just didn't care. She just talk to him for the first time in two years, and she felt like her heart was going to bust out of her chest, he told her he didn't hate her, words that she had longed to hear for two years now, he finally said them. She felt more live then she has in years.

She sighed, as she felt Jeff move a little behind her, here she is laying in her (their) bed, a bed that they just made love in a few hours ago, celebrating their engagement. And she is thinking of her ex boyfriend." pitiful Peyton.". She slowly gets out of bed, grabs her robe in her cell, glances at the time.

I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spend my time just thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild

But it's my heart that's begging down this long distance line tonight

She stepped out on to her deck, tieing her robe tightly, she leans over the rail, as she looks out into the ocean. " I can't believe I'm engaged." She says to herself, As she glanced down at her fingers and saw the engagement ring on her left hand. It was inlaid with diamond upon diamond, a beautiful creation. She always wanted this day come. She just never imagined she would unite her life with anyone but _Lucas_.

"_Luke, what is this?"_

_" I couldn't bring myself to open it, I've been sitting here thinking about how much I love you"_

_"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but um... Peyton, I love you and I want us to be together forever, '_

_" Luke, wait..._

_"I know it's a bit sudden, but yesterday, was a great day, and I'm sitting on a bus, and I realized that none of my great days of my life, matter without you. __You're the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true, you're the one I want next to me, if they don't, as long as I have you nothing else matters."_

___"It's not that simple there is a lot to figure out"_

___" I know in we will figure out the details when we get back to Tree Hill"_

___" I know that's home for you, and sometimes I miss it, but Tree Hill to me is two dead moms. a psycho , and some really bad memories. I actually had to move out to hollywood to get away from all the drama. So right now this is my home, the only thing missing is you"_

___"Then I move here."_

___"No Luke, honey, Whitey believes in you, and Nathan's needs you, and if I asks you to walk away from your dream, you're going to wake up one day in resented me"_

___" your saying no"_

___" No, I'm saying I want to marry you someday, I love you so much"_

___" But just not enough"_

___"I'm afraid that this conversation is going to end with..._

___"Goodbye"_

___And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say_

There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm losing this fight

___A few tears escaped her eyes as she thought about that night, the night that changed things between her in Lucas forever, not only did she loss a boyfriend she lost a close friend. _She misses him still, and seeing him last night confirmed that she was still in love with him. Her heart was conflicted like it was when she was with Jake and Julian. She lost two pretty amazing guys over her confused heart. That wanted Lucas, that needed Lucas. But she didn't want to lose Jeff, she loves Jeff, he's her fo-ev-er she was having trouble saying that word, cause deep down she want someone else to be her forever, she always pictured herself with Lucas, living in Tree Hill, his childhood home, him coaching and writing, her working at her label, and two little blonde hair kids, a girl and a boy running around. That was her dream, a dream that was now haunting her.

She took the ring off in looked at it closely, it's a little bigger in flashier then she likes, it's nothing like the one that was supposed to go on her finger, the one he give to another. But it's beautiful, it's just not the ring she thought would be on her ring finger someday..." Hmm, Someday..." she whispered to herself, looks like she's never going to get her someday now. Lucas was wrong what he wrote all those years ago, they weren't fated or destined or meant to be. They were... just another bump in each others lives as they both for their soul mates. They were...nothing to each other now..

Maybe, Jeff is her other half. his lyrics speak to her like Lucas words did or still do. She clicked her cell, went straight to her books and noble app. Where there was only two books, she clicks the second book. She readied,

""Even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart his world would be whole again and his belief in god and love, and art would be reawakened in his heart." He was so good with words, just not his actions. She closed her phone.

ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say

And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heartache, overload

She places the ring back on her finger in stands up, " Hey you okay?" Jeff asks as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Yeah"

" Than explain the tears" He asks in a concern voice.

She closes her eyes for a second taking a deep breath, " I was just thinking" she whispers but doesn't open her eyes. She didn't want him to read her eyes, she sighs who is she kidding he can't read her like Lucas did, or probably still could.

" Do you always cry when your thinking?"

She bites her bottom lip, as she thinks up a lie, " I... I was just missing my mom." she said, not a compete lie, she was missing her mom. Jeff gave her a soft smile than kisses the side of her head. " I think we should get married before you guys go on tour."

"Baby, our trip is like six weeks away."

" I know, I figured I can get Brooke and Haley to help me with all the details, while you guys get everything ready for the tour."

" How soon do you want to get married?"

" within a month."

" Is there a certain reason why you want to rush our wedding?"

She wants to scream yes, I'm afraid if we don't get married now, we will never get married. " I just want to be your wife, as soon as possible." she turns in his arms, smiling sweetly at him. " I love you Jeff, and I can't wait to be Peyton Michael's" that doesn't have a good ring to it, nor does it made her heart skip a beat, like Peyton Scott does, He smiles in kisses her softly, she's thanking God that he doesn't know her like Lucas does. He can't see her fake smile, her fake happiness, or the heartache in her ears.

" I can wait to call you my wife." he whispers against her lips.

" Me either." she whispers back sadly...

ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missing you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say

Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah

I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No


	10. Come Wake Me Up

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 10 Come Wake Me Up.

I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight

**Flashback to the rivercourt two weeks ago.**

He sat up in wiped a few tears away that had fallen, during his flashback. Peyton had done what she told him, she was going to do two years ago, she let him go. This was for sure not how he seen his return to Tree Hill folding out, Peyton was supposed to be mad at him, than he would do whatever, or say whatever it took to get her to believe that he still loved her, that she was his forever, that his life didn't make sense without her. She was the missing piece of his puzzle that would make his life complete. He never even thought about her moving on, he can't blame Jeff, who wouldn't fall in love with Peyton Sawyer. He doesn't blame her either, it's not like he really give her anything to hold on to. As far as she knew, he hated her..

" He makes her happy," He repeats his thoughts for earlier, He wants her happy, he loved seeing that smile on her face tonight. He hadn't seen it in over five years. " Does he really have her whole heart?" that was a question that he wanted answered. Everyone has told him she's happy in she's in love, and yes, she looks happy, and yes, she said, yes, to him, which hurts the most, how could she say yes to a man that she has dated only ten months, and no, to him, a man that she claimed she will love forever..

" Alright Lucas, you got to quit this, " he sighed loudly as he stood up. Noticing that the sun had risen damn he thought how long was I zoned out. He shook his head, " The past is in the past, Peyton's happy, she's engaged, she's in love, let her be happy. She's over you" He couldn't believe he was talking to himself, but it's not like he would have anyone to talk to cause everyone he knew would tell him to let Peyton be happy, and to move on. " Yep, move on, that's what I got to do"

_" Can you do that?" a voice said, for behind him._

_Lucas sighed, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, " Hey man!" he said, turning to face his life long friend, Hoping he was able to play off the conversation that he so wasn't ready to have._

_"Can you do that?" Skillz repeated, he dropped the ball and crossed his arms. Giving Lucas his serious look.  
_

_Lucas closed his eyes for a second. " Yeah, piece cake" he said, as if it wasn't a big deal. " So why you here so early?"'_

_Skillz glared at him, " Piece of cake" he repeats " Pieces of cake my ass" he walked towards him. " Luke, it's me man, don't brush me off, I'm being serious with you, so the least you could do is be honest with me."_

_"Fine!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. " I don't know if I can do it, okay.. I'm going to try like hell.."_

_" She's happy Luke"_

_" I know" he said, with a roll of his eyes, he is so sick of hearing that. _

_" No you don't know man. Luke, I love you dawg, you know this, but Peyton is happy, And I'm not saying she wasn't happy with you, cause she was, I have never seen her as happy as she was with you. Luke, you made her so happy," Lucas smiled, as he thought about how happy, and in love they were back then. " And I've never seen her as broken because of you either.. " Lucas smile faded, " She loved you so much man, she came back for you, but you didn't want her, you wanted Lindsey, you almost married, Lindsey. You chosen Lindsey over her, and she was so br..._

_"Skillz, stop, " He yelled again. needing to cut him off. " I know I hurt her."_

_" No you don't know, the day of your wedding she looked so broken man, She was telling everyone she was fine, but believe me she was far from fine. She looked so pale, like she was going to just pass out. Her eyes, were sad, they held so much pain, and sorrow. I thought she was going to stop the wedding, Hell." he smirked, as remembered that day. " I even told her I'll help."_

_"What?" Lucas asked, as he looked at him. with a half smile_

_" Hey, I liked Lindsey, she was a good girl, you two would have been great together, and I believe you guys would have been happy. But I'm team Leyton. " He said, pointing to himself, " Even when you was with Brooke, I knew you two wouldn't last, even when you was going around telling Rachel that Brooke was the one, I knew you was only fooling yourself, just like I believe you did with Lindsey, you were hiding your heart."  
_

_Lucas didn't say anything, he walked over to the table in sat down, thinking about everything Skillz just said. " I came back for her Skillz" he said, as he looked down at the ground. Finally admitting it out loud for the first time._

_Skillz smiled sadly, " I know" he says as he sits down beside him. _"_You Still love her? " Skillz asked, already knowing the answer, but he needed to hear if from him._

_" I never stopped," he whispered, " Do you ever wish you could have a chance to change one thing in your life?"_

_" Yeah, who wouldn't? I have a lot of things I would change." He laughed,_

_" I just have one thing" _

_"Which is?"_

_" I would have never left her in that hotel room. I would have waited for her, like she asked me to."_

_"Well. you didn't you left her, you didn't wait for her, you broke her heart man"_

_" She broke mine to, Skillz, she said no" He yelled in a defense voice._

_" No, she said, someday, and the Lucas Scott I knew would have stuck around, He would have done everything in his power to hold on the girl he claimed he loved. The same damn girl. he had wanted since six grade, "_

_" Skillz Y..._

_" Look" Skillz said, cutting him off, " It's done with, it's in the past, where it should stay, it's time to let go, She's happy Luke, she's engaged, she deserves to be happy. She let you be happy, she went to your wedding even thou it about killed her. She was there because she was your friend, and she loved you so damn much that she just wanted you to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. So if you love her, man up, and bury it deep, and be the friend to her that she was to you. Don't add no drama to her life be here friend Luke, "_

_" We were never really friends Skillz."_

Yeah the whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything that I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight

_They sat in silences for a few moments, " Do you think if I was man enough to stick around after telling her I hate her, that we would be together today?' He asked, in a hesitant voice._

_" Without a doubt man"_

_Lucas's eyes widen, as he looks at him, " Really, you think so" he asked with a small smile._

_"No, I don't think so, I know so, we all knew so. You and Peyton are written in the stars, " Skillz sighed, " Why didn't you?"_

_" Didn't I what?"_

_" Why didn't you make things right before you left, I know you seen what she wrote on the court man, Haley said, you saw it. So you knew she still loved you and wanted you, even after you said the most awful thing you ever said to her. "_

_" I don't know man, I wanted to, but I just didn't know what to say, so much had happen since she came back, and my head was all messed up. I was afraid of hurting her more than I already had.. "_

_" You did anyways, she was so hurt and depress, after hearing you left. I think she thought you would come see her or call her, or something, Hell. I thought the same thing, I couldn't believe when Haley said you left without talking to her. Look, " Skillz said, as he stood up, " I know the girls would be pissed with me, if they found out that I'm telling you this. but Peyton didn't handle your leaving as good as Haley said, she did. "_

_Lucas raised his eye brow at him, " What do you mean?" he asked in a low whispered, afraid of his answer_

_" She cried lot, Brooke said she cried herself to sleep every night, for a least the first month. She blamed herself, for you being so broken. We all try to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't eat, she didn't really even leave her room. Brooke even thought about calling a therapist cause she wasn't sure what to do. Cause, she wasn't talking to none of us. Peyton called Lindsey, begging her to take you back, even told her if she came back to you. That she would leave Tree Hill, and never come back. You see even with you gone, and saying what you said to her, she still loved you enough to want to see you happy. "_

_Lucas didn't reply, he just sat there, staring at the ground. trying to process everything Skillz was saying. _

_"After a few months, well, seven months to be exact. She started to slowly come back to us, being the Peyton we know. Even thou we all walked on egg shells around her, no one said your name. We didn't want to set her off, things got back on track in then, Jeff walked in her life. And she realized that she deserved to be happy."_

_"Do you think she wishes it was me?" he said, as he continued to look down at the ground, letting a few tears drop._

_Skillz, looked up to the sky; as if he was asking for help. " Luke, man, you can't do this to yourself, playing the what if game, is never a good idea. You got to leave the past in the past, move on " __Lucas exhaled deeply, he wiped his eyes, before he looked up at Skillz, " Time for a new start, a new dream, a new girl, fall in love again, let her go Luke, let her be happy. Please"_

_He run his hand through his hair, looking Skillz straight in the eye. " I'm tryin to move ahead, I've tried for five years now, but deep inside I wish it's me instead, My dreams are empty Skillz, they've been empty since the day I left her in that hotel room. " He stood up, still looking at his friend, " I can't believe this is how our story is going to end, "_

_" Me to, I always picture you two getting married one day, But things will get better Luke, please believe me. Promise me you wouldn't go after her? Tell her you still love her, or that you came back for her. Please just step aside, and let her be happy. Let her go"_

_" I promise, I'll let her be happy," he said, as he walked away from him. preparing himself on how to deal with Peyton being happy without him. At least they could be friends, he has missed her so much the last five years, He has a yearning to be near her, he'll do what he has to do. He will put on his fake smile, and pretend to be happy for her, and be the best guy friend he could possibly be for her. He'll breathe in and breathe out, put one foot in front of the other, take one day at a time. Maybe, he could get her to realize she still loved him, before it's to late._

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up

**Back to the present...**

That was his plan, he was going to pretend like everything was fine, spend every waking moment with her. He knew Jeff and the band were going on tour soon, so he figure, he would get to spend a few months with her, without Jeff being around, And maybe, that will open her eyes that she wasn't meant for Jeff, that she was supposed to be with him. Yep, that was the plan and he thought he was doing okay, till he hear that Peyton moved the wedding date up, She was getting married at the end of the month, her engagement party was this Friday. He just smiled, at Nate, as he told him, something snapped in him, next thing he knew he was sitting in a bar, telling the bartender to pour him a drink, telling him it didn't matter what it was, he'll drink anything, he just needed to kill the pain.

He has spent the last week, drinking a lot. He found himself, at the bar where Brooke and he had their first date. He loved it there, but unfortunately, Skillz and Mouth knew the bartender and he refuse to service Luke after sixth shots. After leaving the bar, he figured he would go to Tric, since everyone he knew wouldn't be there tonight, And he own the club so whoever the damn bartender was had to give him what he wanted.

Chase poured the shot, Lucas sat there seeing the brown liquid drip down the glass. He pushed it to him, Lucas nodded, then lifted the shot glass up, and he tipped it back, a small pull of the face coming. The glass was slammed down, a re fill instantly coming. Chase stared at him as he took it down again and, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, he put the glass down once more. It was filled, he drank, it was filled again and, having enough, Chase slid the bottle towards him, where his hand shot out, fingers curling around it. The glass was slided across the counter, and he drank from the bottle instead, ignoring some of the stares he got from some of the people around him.

" Lucas, why are you doing this?" Chase asked, knowing he knew the answer.

Lucas just shrugged, " I don't know, I like to drink" he lied, he knew why he was here. " Why are you here?"

" I work here, remember?"

" I know that," Lucas said, rolling his eyes, " I meant why are you here tonight, shouldn't you be at the engagement party, for Jeff and P..." he closed his eyes, saying her name was even to hard. He wasn't at the party, he couldn't go he wasn't strong enough to go, yes, Peyton went to his, but hell. she has always been the stronger then anyone he knew. He did get invite, and he did promise Haley and Nathan he would be there. But in the end he just couldn't do it

" Peyton" Chase finished for him, Luke nodded, " Well, I had to work tonight, so Peyton understood, I told her I will be at the wedding."

" Yep, did...you know that she moved the wedding up." Lucas said, Chase didn't say anything, "Cause I didn't..." he laughed, " Seriously, I was there when she got engaged, which was just a few weeks ago, I saw her one day last week, she didn't tell me they set a date, she calmed that she was so busy, that she didn't have time to talk. I told her I understand, but truth be told I didn't, it's been two and a half weeks, and we haven't talked, We ignore each other and pretend the other person doesn't exist, but deep down inside, we both know it wasn't supposed to end like this. " he took another long slip.

Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette  
Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see  
Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me  
And you tonight

Chase felt bad for him, as he went on about Peyton. Everyone told them that he was actually handing Peyton's engagement pretty well, But apparently, they were wrong. His eyes were gray like, so cold, no light at all, dark circle around his eyes, a beard had taken over his features, He was broken, more broken than he was when the Lindsey thing went down. Chase didn't know what to say, or what to do. so he just watched as he kept drinking..

And he just drank, and drank, drank all the feelings and the loss away. After taking a few more swigs of the whiskey. " We used to be close friends, now we don't even talk."

" How about I make you some coffee" Chase suggested, ignoring his last statement.

" No, I am happy with my little friend here." he said, as he shook the bottle. " whiskey is becoming my best friend." he told him as he kissed the bottle.

" Want me to call Nate, or Haley?" Lucas shook his head. " Brooke or Skillz"

"Skillz, he's a good friend, you know"

" Yeah, they all are." Chase said, as he started to clean up.

" No, no no " he shook his head, " Skillz, is a better friend, Skillz, understands me, Skillz, was there when no one was, Skillz knews, everything" Lucas said, drowning the rest of the bottle.

Chase looked at him confusedly, not really sure what he was talking about.. Maybe it's just the whiskey, making him say crazy things. He walks away from him so Luke couldn't here who he calls.

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

" Give me another bottle."He spat it out,

Chasewalked over towards him, " Luke, how about I make you some coffee or so,

" How about you just do your damn job, and get me another bottle of whiskey, now" He pushed the empty glass and empty bottle away, and moved his hand, telling Chase to get a move on.

A look was given, but no words formed. He merely handed him another bottle of cheap whiskey, and grumbling something unintelligibly,

" Thank you" he began to drink, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. " Skillz, man where you been, you want a slip."

" No I'm fine." Skillz sat down beside him.

" More for me than." he down the shot, " What the hell is this Chase" he yelled,

" It's whiskey"

"No its cheap shit whiskey, I want real whiskey what ive been drinking not this water down shit."

" We're out" Chase said,

Lucas glared at him, " Bull, " he stood up " Look I own this place, so I suggest you quit playing games with me, before I fire your ass."

" Luke man,...

" Stop up Skillz, I just want some whiskey," he yelled, " And If I don't get any I'm going to throw everyone out of this place, and help myself, "

"Luke clam down, people are staring" Skillz said, as he try to push him back on the stool

He turned slowly, face darkening, eyes slowly raking over the people. a curl up of the lip was given, and his fists clenched involuntary. They stared at him, lazily sitting around in a group with lines of drinks all upon their table. Like he gave a shit what they thought of him.

"Crazy bastard" Someone yelled for the back,

Lucas snapped, " Screw you, I ain't crazy, " he yelled, " None of you know me, so don't judge me, "

Skillz pulled on his arm, " Come on, let's get out of here" dragging him towards the exit.

Lucas stopped at door, he turned around noticing they were all still looking at him. " None of you understand, I'm not crazy, I'm just a brokenhearted man. drinking all the pain away of losing the love of my life."

"Come on man," Skillz said sadly as he pulled him out of the club, After helping him in the car, Skillz climbed in the driver's seat in looked at him.

"Skillz. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise, I need to drink, I drink to forget, to become numb, to be nothing but a shell. Because it hurt, it hurt so god damn fucking much, and I couldn't take it, didn't want to drown into all those feelings. This time next week she'll be Mrs. Micheal's... Peyton Micheal's " he whispered, as he put his head in his hands. As of next week, he lost her for good, and his heart clenched painfully at that thought.

I know that you're movin' on  
I know I should give you up  
But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love  
Time's not healin' anything  
Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight

He never wished this on him. Well, okay truth be told, maybe he did. He wanted Peyton to move on and fall in love again. So Lucas would open his eyes and see what he's missing. But this wasn't the way he ever wanted things to turn out for him. He secretly still had hope for the couple. Just two years ago, he watched as Peyton try to move on from him and now he is watching one of his best friends break down. He didn't telll anyone, not Nate or Haley, hell, he hasn't said a word to anyone. About their little talk at the rivercourt two weeks ago. Luke promised to let go and let her be happy, but it wasn't working out that way.

As Skillz drove, Lucas fell asleep, Skillz decided to drive to his place, taking Luke to Nathan and Haley's would be a mistake especially, since Haley is upset that he didn't show up at the party tonight,and Haley wasn't the only one who seem disappointed or worried. Skillz sighed as he thought about the party, it was Peyton's engagement party, but she didn't look to happy. She sat alone a lot tonight, she had a distant look in her eyes. like she was trying to keep herself together or something. Skillz was knocked out of his thoughts, at Lucas voice.

" He stole... my lyrics, those songs... are my songs, Thoses lyrics I wrote for her, my lyrics, he didn't... write them. He's got her... because of my... words."

Skill glanced over at him, his eyes were closed, so he took it that he was sleeping, But what the hell was he talking about? What lyrics? What songs? Who stole what for him? " Luke, who stole what?"

" I want, no I need her back, Skillz, please help me get her back." He asked, in a broken voice. " I feel like I'm living a nightmare, I just want her to come in wake me up..."

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming


	11. Do You Wish It Was Me

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who readied and reviewed the last chapter. OTH6969, Cookielover96, OTHGirl24, RJMoonspell14, Dirtynikki, julianfun, leytonlover69, PeytonScott, Leyton fan 4 life and guest. And a bring thank you to leytonlover69, for suggested the song for this chapter and her ideas, Thanks, I love all your ideas...**

**Happy Reading People**

**Please review, this chapter has a little LP in it, For the one's who have requested it...**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 11 Do You Wish It Was Me...

Do you wish it was me?  
When the sun slowly chases the moon from the sky  
And touches your face as you open your eyes  
What are you thinking? Do you like what you see?  
Is it all that you dreamed of or do you wish it was me?

When you lose someone, you get used to living day-to-day without them. But you'll never get used to the "10 second heartbreak." That's the time it takes to wake to full consciousness each day and remember…that they are no longer yours. and the dream you was just having The feeling of loving them and being loved by them welled up in yourself, and you could taste the adrenaline in the back of your throat, and maybe it wasn't over, and maybe you could feel their hand in yours again and hear their loud, brash voice contort itself into a whisper to say I-love-you as if it were a secret, and an immense one was just that a dream. A dream of what could have been.

He sits up slowly, head pounding, he looks around the room. " Where am I?" he said, as he try to remember last night.

" My crib dwag" Skillz said, as he enter the room. " Here take this" he said, as he handed him a cup of coffee and aspirin.

" Thanks, " he pops the pills and slips the coffee. " Why am I here?"

Skillz smiled, " Yeah I had a feeling you wouldn't remember last night."

" No, I remember being at Tric, I had a few shots"

" A few? Ha, Luke, you were beyond gone when I got there. You about fried Chase, for watering down your whiskey, you yelled at strangers telling them that you're not crazy, and that they didn't need to keep looking at you, cause they didn't know you.

" Oh man" he said, as he put his head in his hands, He try to remember anything else " Do I do or say anything else?"

Skillz looked at him for a moment, " Yeah, there was some stuff said last night, but I promise only I hear it. Chase might have heard a few things to, but he promised to keep it on the down low. "

Lucas looked over at him, " What did I say?"

" How about you take a shower and get yourself cleaned up, then we're go get some breakfast in talk. "

" Alright"

Is the life that you chosen free from regret?  
Or is what might have been just to hard to forget?  
Has the glitter all faded? Do you get what you need?  
Are you satisfied baby or do you wish it was me?

Peyton stood on Nathan's and Haley porch, debating if been here was a good idea or not. She wasn't even sure why she's here, She just couldn't get Lucas off her mind last night, She was upset that he didn't come to the party, She needed to know why, even thou deep down she shouldn't care why, but she does and she needed answers.

" Hey Girl" Haley said, as she opened the door, " come in"

" thanks, I know it's early, bu

" Please Jamie has me up early all the time. " Haley joked interrupting her.

" Is Luke wake?" She asks in a hesitantly voice

" I haven't seen him" Haley said, as she watched her blond friend. " Why?"

" I was just wondering why he didn't come to the party last night ,and I needed to see if he was coming to the wedding, Brooke needs a head count, she's driving me insane." Peyton said, with a little smile, hoping Haley wouldn't pick up her nervous tone.

" You can go up in check his room, I'm not even sure if he came home last night"

Peyton's eyes widen, " Oh," was all she could say. She wondered where he was and if he was with anyone. She slowly, walked up the stairs, and stood in front of the guest room, that Lucas has used. She knocked, but there was no answer, so she knocked again louder. She then took a breath and reached for the handled. She open the door, and noticed that it was empty. She walked in the room. Her eyes scan the room, as she looked for and sign of him or where he could be. She sees his laptop, and bag, and books on the desk. So she knows he didn't leave town. Like she thought he did. And that thought eases her mind.

As she walked over to the desk, her eyes caught sight. of music sheet paper. She picked it up " Written in the stars" she read the title, composer Eugene, She sat down on the edge of the bed, in scanned the lyrics, " Stay with me, Don't fell asleep to soon, The angel can wait a moment. Come real close forget the world outside. Tonight we're alone it's finally you and I. It wasn't meant to feel like this, not without you, cause when I looked at my life and how the pieces fall into place, it just wasn't right without you...

" What are reading?" Haley asked from the door way.

" Did you write this?" She asked, as she give her the sheet paper.

Haley scanned it, " No, I've never seen it, It's pretty good"

" Who's Eugene?" Peyton asked, as she looked up at Haley who was humming the lyrics.

'"What?"

" The composer is someone name Eugene"

"Eugene " she repeated, " Where did you find it" she asked as she continued to look at it.

" Laying on the desk it was with other papers., " Peyton walked back over in started looking at the other papers, " Wow, there's more"

" What?' Haley said, as she walked over toward s her.

" There's more songs composed by that Eugene guy. " This one is called The Hardest Thing"

Haley took the paper from her, " A still framed photograph of you and me together. Is all I have of me and you anymore" she readied, Peyton turned to look at her, as she readied. " We were so in love and we thought it'd last forever, but in the storm we were torn. And I won't forget you, I don't regret you And the hardest thing I've had to do is live without you."

" Why are you guys reading uncle Lucas's music?" Jamie asked, as he enter the room.

" Uncle Lucas" Peyton asked, the seven-year old.

" Yeah, uncle Lucas writes music, I was in here with him one day when he was in the middle of writing one, I told him I wanted to write mom a song, so he said he'll help me one day."

" Jamie, honey Uncle Lucas didn't write theses song, someone named Eugene did. " Haley said, as she looked at her son.

" Mom, Uncle Lucas's middle name is Eugene...duh" The little boy said, as he throw himself down on the bed.

Haley and Peyton's eyes went wide both forgetting his middle name. " Wow, who would have thought, Lucas Scott, not just an author, but a songwriter to."

" Yeah, " Peyton said, as she continued to go through the rest of the music sheets. " Pretty powerful lyrics to" she smiled, as she readied " I wondered what inspired him to write these, its like he's speaking f

" From his heart" Haley finished for her. The two locked eyes.

Peyton broke the contact, she looked at the papers in her hands. " I got to go, I just remembered I was supposed to have breakfast with Brooke this morning." she said, as she put the papers all back where she got them from. She walks to the door then turns around. "Do you ever wondered it you chosen the right path?"

She smiles sadly at her, "Yeah, I think everyone has a day or two like that, Why ?"

" Nothing I was just asking" she smiled, then walked out of the room.

Haley shakes her head, " I knew it," she whispered, as she starts to put back the papers she had.

" Knew what" Jamie asked his mom.

" Nothing honey,"

" Was you going to say you knew Uncle Lucas, was in love with Aunt Peyton, " Jamie asked in his sweet innocence voice. " Because he is mama"

" How do you know"

" One day last week, I needed a pencil cause I broke mine, so I came in here to get one, And I found this" He walked over to the desk in brought out an album. " This is full of pictures of aunt Peyton and uncle Lucas, and letters and poems, she wrote him stuff like that."

Haley took the album from him, " Wow" she whispered, as she started going through it. " Yeah there is still love between them"

" Well, if they love each other, why aren't they together?"

" Oh, honey I wish I knew the answer to that, "

I know you did what you thought you should do  
It was safe and secure so completely thought through  
You sacrificed passion and abandoned your dreams  
Baby, was it all worth it or do you wish it was me?

Lucas and Skillz sat in the little cafe, Lucas was lost in his thoughts, after Skillz told him everything that happen last night, " Alright man, I'm going to be honest with you, but what I say, has to stay between us, I mean Nate and Brooke know a little, but not much really didn't want to tell them anything big."

" Go on"

" When I was in Maryland, a few years ago, I met this guy name Ryan, who liked to work on cars and he was in a band. He was having so trouble writing some songs. So I decided to help him out, so I started to write some songs with him"

" Okay" Skillz shrugged not understanding what he was getting at.

" I should have said that Ryan's last name is Michael's"

Skillz, looked at him confusedly, " Ryan as in Ryan Michael's, of Worth every Penny. Jeff's brother"

" Yep, well, he had played me some stuff that they were working on I thought they was really good. I suggested that they came to North Carolina to a small town named Tree Hill and look up the incredibly talented Peyton Sawyer, I told them she would love their sound and she would sign them."

" Wait, are you telling me that you're the reason Peyton has this band and the songs that they sing you wrote, "

" Yeah, that's what I'm saying, I still have some at the house that I was going to give to Ryan. When I seen him, I knew that Peyton would connected to the lyrics and she would sign them in a heartbeat, I never thought about her falling in love with one of the band members." He whispered the last part but Skillz heard him.

" Wow, I can't believe this, and Peyton or Haley have no clue your behind this" Lucas shook his head, " Why didn't you tell them?"

" I don't know, I just liked writing the songs it kind of helped me lifted all the emotionally bagging I was carrying, I had so much inside me I wanted to say to Peyton but didn't have a clue on how. Skillz I picked up the phone hundred times a day and try to dial her number, but its been so long and I thought she would say she hated me to, And I couldn't handle her saying those words to me."

Skillz nods, " So you spilled your guts, and your feelings out in songs, that you are letting Jeff take credit for"

" I'm not letting him take credit,"

" Lucas, Jeff told Peyton that he was the songwriter, that he wrote all the songs, they never told her about outside help. Peyton fell in love with the lyrics of the songs, that she believed was coming from Jeff, She thought that they had this unspokeable connected. And that they understood each other through music, the music is a big part of why the two are together.

Lucas just looked at him as he processed everything, " Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it"

" The hell it doesn't" Skillz said, as he slammed his hands down on the table. " We have to tell her, Luke once she founds out she will dump Jeff and run back to you. Then you got can get married, have a kids, name your son Skillz," he laughed.

" Skillz, I wanted that more than anything, Not the name my son Skillz part" Lucas teased. " but Peyton's in love with this guy, I see the way she looks at him, and it hurts like hell. but I can't do that to her. I can't hurt her just to make myself happy. I think I should let her be happy"

" Luke...

" No, I'm not ruining this for her so she could turn around in hate me, I can un-think about her, I can't un-feel her touch, I can't un-hear all the words, Un-say all the things That used to mean so much. I wish I could un-remember everything my hearts been through. I'm finding out its impossible to do, I can't un-love her, but I can let her be happy with someone else."

" I think it's a mistake not to say something, but I get ware your coming from man. " Skillz said, as they stood up, he paid the bill, " Luke, promise me that your ease up on the drinking"

" I'm done man, I promise" Luke said, as they walked out the door.

" Good, let's hit up the rivercourt, I need to run off my breakfast."

Does each kiss seem closer to the first or the last?  
Is the fire still raging or has it burned down to ash?  
Do the memories still haunt you? Do they beg and pled?  
Are you satisfied baby or do you wish it was me?

As the guys pulled up to the court, they got a little surprises, Peyton was standing in the middle of the court. "Well," Skillz said, as he turned off his car.

Lucas watched her for a second, she was wearing her rippled skinny jeans, and a simple red tank top, hair thrown up in a ponytail, no make up. But she looked so beautiful to him. She was pacing back in fourth with her head down, something was bothering her.

" I wondered what she wants?" Skillz said, as he looks over at Luke, who was still lost in his thoughts. " Luke, man get out of the car"

"What"

" Look, she's here for something and I know it's not me"

Lucas nod, he slowly, got out of the car, as he shut the door, Peyton's head snapped up, their eyes locked. " Hey" he said, as he approached her.

She smiled a little, " Hey" she said back, she looked him up in down, He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a plain brown shirt, his eyes looked dull, he looked tried, sad, run down. " How are you?"

" Good, and you, "

" I'm okay,"

They stood there exactly twenty inches apart, both staring at each other. Both unable to speak or not to sure what to say, or how to say what they want to say.

" What are you doing here Peyton"

" I just thought I would come check on you, I went be Haley's and Nathan's but you wasn't there. So I figured you would be here."

" Well that was nice of you, " he smiled at her, " But you don't have to check up on me, I got Skillz and my family."

Her smile fade at that remark, " Were friends aren't we?"

Lucas broke the eye contact, as he thought about how to answer her questioned. " Congrats, on your engagement, I haven't really seen you since the whole thing went down."

" Thanks" she said, as she looked down at the ground he didn't answer her question. She admitted that hurt, that he was avoiding her question" Why didn't you come to the party last night"

He ran his hand through his hair, " Um...I'm writing another book, got totally side tracked. I'm sorry" he said, then mentally wanted to kick himself for lying to her/

Her eyes widen,, " Your writing again" she asked happily.

Lucas smiled a little, " Yeah," he lied, he didn't know what to say to her, he couldn't believe he just told her that he's writing again, now she's going to tell Haley. But he had to admitted that smile on her face sure brighten his day.

She run up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, " I'm so proud of you" she said, as she hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes, breathing in her scent, God it felt amazing to have her in his arms again. " Thanks Peyton, it means the world to be when you tell me that"

She pulled back, distancing herself from him, " What's it about?" she asked, part of her wanted it to be about her, like his last two were.

" It's a secret, I'm still working on a title and stuff" She nods, " So what's new with you"

" Nothing really, same old same old," she said, as starts to play with her fingers. She watches as he nods, then she noticed his eyes darken, as he glances at the ring on her finger. Then she sword she saw hurt or jealous in his eyes " Well, I should get going"

" Okay"

She starts to walk away, then stops in looks at him, " Are you going to bring a guest to the wedding, Brooke needs a head count and she said, she never got you R.S.V.P card back."

He looks at her for a moment, as he thinks about his answer, He could just say no I'm not coming, I can't watch you marry someone else. He could say yes, I'll be there, no I'm not bring a date, no one compares to you. But he doesn't say either of that. " Yes" he says,

" Yes" she repeated as she looks at him for more info.

" Yes, I'll be there and yes, I'm bring a date." The last part is a lie, but he need to see her reaction.

" Oh," she whispered, " Okay" she said, as she still looks at him. Millions of questions going through her mind. She wants to ask who? do I know her? Are you seeing someone? But she knows it's not her business. " Bye Luke," she said, as she walks to her car. She wanted to ask about the music she found in his room. But she didn't want him, to think she was snooping or something.

Lucas watches as she walks to her car, the surprise look in her eyes when he said he was bring someone, the flash off hurt or sadness, Caught him off guard. " Hey Peyton!" he yelled, she turned around He takes a breath in walks towards her, but not to close cause he's afraid that he would end up kissing her or something.

" What ?" she asked, as their eyes lock.

" Do you wish it was me?"

"What?"

"Do you wish it was me?" he said again. He watches as she looks at him confusedly,

" I gotta go Lucas" she whispered as she gets in her car. She pulls away fast, Lucas just stands there watching her car disappear in the distances.

" I thought you was going to let her be happy" Skillz asked, as he walks over to him

Lucas shrugged, " I was, I didn't plan on her being here, it just happen, but I got my answer"

" What's that"

" She does wish it was me"

" How do you know that?"

" Cause if she didn't she would have said so, she would have said I'm happy or I love Jeff, or something containing Jeff and her happiness with him, but she didn't."

"So what's now" Skillz asked, as he starts to bounce the ball.

" I don't know, there's not much to do, she's getting married in six days, What do you think I should do?"

" Something you've never done" Lucas looked at him with a raised eye brow. " Fight for her Luke,"

Is the life that you chosen free from regrets?  
Or is what might have been just to hard to forget?  
Has the glitter all faded? Do you get what you need?  
Are you satisfied baby or do you wish it was me?  
Are you satisfied baby? mm...yeah  
Or Do you wish it was me? _[2x]_  
Oh, Do you wish it was me? _[4x]_


	12. If You See HerIf You See Him

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 12 If You See Her/ If You See Him

If you see him  
Tell him I wish him well  
How am I doing?  
Well, sometimes is hard to tell  
I still miss him more than ever  
But please dont say a word  
If you see him  
If you see him

The next night at Tric, Peyton sat at the table with Brooke, Haley and Nathan, Waiting on Worth Every Penny performance. Brooke was talking about her resented visit to the doctor, But Peyton wasn't listening, she was there physical, but not mentally, She couldn't get those six words that he said to her out of her head. "Do You Wish It Was Me."...What the hell did that mean? Why the hell did he say it? And what give him the rights to say it? He left her twice? He almost married someone else, So why is he saying things like that, he doesn't love her anymore, does he? She took a slip of her rum and coke, and scanned the club, her eye landed on Lucas like always. He was standing by the bar talking to Skillz and Mouth. Looking very handsome..

" So five more day, P. Sawyer. you ready?" Brooke asked, Peyton didn't replied Brooke looked over at Nathan and Haley who give her a shrugged, Then all three looked to see what their friend was looking at.

Brooke touched her hand, " Hey, you okay?"

Peyton jumped at the touch, She looked at her with a look of confusedly. " Yeah, I'm fine. "

Brooke nods, " Well, I asked if you was ready for your big day" she decided not to questioned her on why her eyes were locked on her ex.

" What big day?" She asked, as all three looked at her, then it was like a light switch on and she realized what she was asking. " Oh, yeah, Duh, can't wait to be Mrs. Sco...Michael's " she put her head down hoping no one picked up on her little slip. Why was she letting him get to her now, she is an engaged women, set to marry a wonderful man in five days. She's not suppose to be missing on thinking about her Lucas.

Yes, the three did hear her little slip up. But decided to let it slide to. Haley decided to just change the subject, no more wedding talk, even thou now she was wondering if there was even going to be a wedding. "So Ryan said, that the band is performing a new song tonight"

Peyton silently thanked God, for the subject change. " Yep," she said, as she looked up. She run her finger along the top of her glass. " I was a little surprise, cause just last week Jeff said he didn't have anything new wrote yet. So I'm not to sure when he wrote it, but I'm sure it going to be great. "

" I bet it will be." Haley agreed.

If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine  
And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time  
Ask her if she ever wonders  
Where we both went wrong  
If you see her  
If you see her

Lucas stood beside the bar, listening to Skillz talk about how about his team sucked this season, Mouth was complaining about his new job. He would nod, and smile a little here in there, Hoping neither one of them picked up on what was really holding his attention. He watched as she talked to their friends, he also noticed the way she was putting away the drinks tonight. He's counted four rum and cokes since he got here. He wondered what had her drinking so heavily to tonight. Was it yesterday and what he said to her, or was there trouble in paradise...He smiled, at that thought. His gazed her body, even thou she was sitting down he knew that red dress she was wearing was short, his gazed stayed on her legs, Till the sound of Mouth's cell took him from his thoughts " Excuse me guys it work" Mouth said, as he walked away.

" Boy you have to keep your eyes off her"

"What"

"Don't what me Luke, I noticed where your eyes have been since we walked in here, and you seen her. "

" Sorry, I just can't help it, she's the first person I look for when I entered a room, It's a hard habit to break."

" You's got to tell her"

"Tell her what?"

" That your still in love with her, that you never stopped, "

"Skillz I can't do that to her"

" Luke, you asked her if she wished it was you, so she's probably questioning what the hell did that mean. Cause in her mind you don't want her, you left her, you wanted Lindsey, you told her so, She needs to know, that you never stopped loving her, that your still in love with her. Then let her decided what she does with it."

"She'll probably laugh in my face, and said I told you. Then marry Jeff."

" probably" Skillz agreed, " But then she might surprise you" He said, as he nodded towards her.

Lucas looked over at her, shocked to see her watching him. Their eyes connected, " You think she'll say, she loves me to? And we could forget the past and We would get that old-time feeling. We would laugh and talk for hours. The way we did when our love first began? Then she'll tell me that she's missed me to, and she's waited for the day that I returned to her. Then we would live in love forever and have our own little happy ever after."

Skillz smiled, " Nice dream man, but to made it come true you need to tell her first."

" I know" He whispered, his eyes still locked with Peyton's He gave her a small smile, which she returned, Giving him some hope. He just needed to find the right time. Maybe he'll write her a letter, or something. if only she knew those songs that her so-called fiance sings was actually his words, his true feelings for her.. But she would never know...

I still want her  
I still need him so  
I dont know why we let each other go

Jeff was up on stage, getting ready, but his mind wasn't really in on what he should be doing. " You okay man?" Ryan asked his brother..Noticing him in a deep thought, with a frown on his face, like he was trying to piece things together.

I love her" He said, as he stares at Peyton. Ryan follows his gaze. " From the bottom of my heart And that's not gonna' change."

"Okay, that's good, cause she loves you to, and yo...

" I gave her the best a man can hope to give But I'm not feeling brave anymore. " He said, cutting him off. "But she still yearn for Lucas, Where do I fit in at? "

" Jeff, she's isn't in love with Lucas, and Lucas isn't in love with her, I think you're getting cold feet."

" She still has feeling for him, his still in her heart."

" How do you come up with that?'

"When I am watching her watch him and him watching her" He said, with so much hurt in his voice, Ryan looked at Peyton then back at Lucas, And yes, they both were staring at each other.

" Come on man. it's time" He said, not really knowing what to say.

Jeff nodded, " Hey, I want to sing the other song, "

"Why"

" I think Peyton would like the other one better, and it's the prefect wedding song. "

" Okay" Ryan said, as she walked away. Prefect wedding song, If only he knew that, that prefect wedding song was written by Lucas, Bet he won't like that...

" Hey, everyone thanks for coming out tonight." Jeff said, loudly into the mic, causing Peyton and Lucas to break the contact. " We decided to do a new song tonight , It's a song that will be on next album, that we plan on releasing after our tour, I wrote it for my beautiful finance, who I love more than words could say." He smiled at Peyton, who smiled back. " I hope you like it baby, this could be our wedding song. If you do..." He winked..." 1,2,3,"

If you see her  
Tell her the lights still on for her  
Nothing's changed  
Deep down the fire still burns for him

The music starts to play, Lucas rolls his eyes and Skillz padded him on the back. Brooke squeezes Peyton's hand, giving her a little smile. Haley snuggled closer to Nathan, Peyton, pushes Lucas out of her mind, as she gets ready to listen to her fiancé song he wrote for her.

"Written In The Stars"

Stay with me

Don't fall asleep too soon

The angels can wait for a moment

Come real close

Forget the world outside

Tonight we're alone

It's finally you and I

It wasn't meant to feel like this

Not without you

Lucas drops his glass of Coke, causing a big crash, " You've got to be kidding me" Skillz looked at him, Haley's head snaps up, as she looks at Jeff, Peyton's eyes widen and the smile that was just on her face seconds go is now gone.

Cos when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

Don't be afraid

I'll be right by your side

Through the laughter and pain

Together we're bound to fly

I wasn't meant to love like this

Not without you.

Haley and Peyton look at each other, both silently asking the same question. This was one of the songs that they found in Lucas's room, But why does Jeff have it? why did he say it's his? Millions of things were going through Peyton's mind, She looked over at Lucas, who was now sitting at the bar with his head in his hands. Well, Skillz was patting his should. What the hell is going on here?" She looked back at the stage...

Cos when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

I made a few mistakes, yeah

Like sometimes we do

Been through lot of heartache

But I made it back to you

Cos when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

And when I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

As the song was coming to an end, Peyton watched Lucas, so did Haley, He was now walking towards the exit. Nathan and Brooke were standing up clapping, till they noticed the look on the Peyton and Haley's face. " What did we miss?" Brooke asked, as she slowly sat down,

Jeff walked over to the table, " What did you think babe" he asked with a huge smile, Ryan was standing beside him.

" It's beautiful" She said, as she stood up in hugged him, " To bad you didn't write it." she tells him then walked away.

And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here  
If you see him  
If you see her  
If you see him  
If you see her

.


	13. Not Ready For GoodBye

**Just wanted to say this chapter is all about Peyton and Jeff, I promise the next chapter will be Leyton, I know this story is lacking a lot of Leyton. But things will start to slowly change for them, the next chapter. I promise.**

**And I would like to say to the guest reviewer Brooke is pregnant, but the baby isn't Lucas, No where in this story does it say Lucas is the father. The father is Owen. Lucas was gone for two years, Brooke is six months pregnant, so how can Lucas be the father, Do the math**

**Anyways, Enough about that, Here is another chapter, yes, I know I've updated this story, a lot more than I do Prefect Match, but I love writing long chapters for you guys with the Peyton Match. I am working on the next chapter I hope to have it posted soon.**

**Oh for really true Leyton fans, there is this new story, by jrs328 it's called I'm Gonna Love You through it..it's a drama and augst story. It's really good, I feel really connected to the story. It's a Leyton story, it's about fighting cancer and getting through everyday struggles well trying to come to terms with what you have. I watched someone close to me fight breast cancer for years, but just last year she lost her battle. So reading this story reminded me off her. You should really check it out...Just saying...**

**Anyways, Hope you like this chapter, PLease review**

**Happy Reading People**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 13 Not Ready For Goodbye

Sitting here staring at the wall  
Another lonely tear falls  
I'm trying to write you this song  
But I can hardly see the page at all

Cause it's breaking my heart  
When I look in your eyes  
And I don't see me anymore  
When you're all I'm living for

Jeff entered their house with a heavy heart. He lays his keys on the table, then steps, out on the deck. She's sitting in a chair, with a glass a red wine in her hand, she changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. He knows that after tonight, things will be different." I'm sorry" he says, as he kneels in front of her.

She looks at him, " Why did you say you wrote that song?"

" I don't know, I really didn't think it was a big deal." He told her as she raised her eye brow at him, so he continued to explain himself. "Look Ryan said, that the guy wanted to be anonymous, so I figure, you guys would want to know who wrote the songs we sung, so I just said it was me, the rest of the band was fine with it. "

" Songs?" she questioned in a disbelief voice, Songs she repeated in her head, he's been lying to her from the beginning, He didn't write any of the songs.

" Yes, songs. all the songs off the album but two, were written by someone else." He grabbed her hand. " I'm sorry, I didn't think it would hurt anyone, especially since the writer didn't want to be known, he didn't want no acknowledgement, believe me sweetheart, I would have never took credit for it if he wanted his name out there but he didn't and I don't know why."

" What's his name? And did he write all the songs? And how did you meet him? When did you meet him?" She had some many questioned running through her confused mind. She bit her lip as she waited for his answers. If Lucas was the writer, how come they both acted like they never met before?

" Well, I don't know his name, Yes, he wrote all the songs, with the help of Ryan, I wrote two of them, more songs to but I never played them for you, I always liked the ones this mystery guy wrote better. No I have never met the guy, Ryan and he was friends they met in Maryland, clicked right away, started writing songs. That's all I know. I never really questioned Ryan about him. If you need to know more about this guy asks Ryan.." He stood up in looked out into the ocean..." How did you know I didn't write the song, Have you heard it before?"

Baby tell me that you still believe  
That you still love me  
The way I love you  
If you took your love away from me  
You know I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye

Baby please pick up the phone  
Tell me I'm crazy  
I got it all wrong  
I don't know what I'm gonna do  
I don't know how to live without you

Peyton's eyes went wide, as she try to think up something to say. She couldn't tell him the truth, Hell, she really doesn't even know the truth. Other them what Jamie said. " Haley said, that she heard it from a friend, " she looked down at her wine glass hoping he brought what she just said. And telling herself to call Haley ASAP, to tell her Jeff might be questioning her soon.

Jeff just looked at her for a moment, " I guess I need to talk to Haley then, you know cause if the song is stolen, we shouldn't be singing it. Don't need no drama especially starting a tour soon."

" Yeah, that true." She said, as she took a slip of her wine. Her mind on Lucas again. Did he really write all those songs? Was he really a songwriter? What made him want to write songs? Where any of those songs about her?

" Are we okay?" Jeff asked, as he stares at her.

" Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just a little upset, I thought all this time those songs came from you. I just felt so connected to them. And some twisted crazy way, I believe those lyrics are what I fell in love with. And knowing you wrote them, caused me to fall in love with you. I felt like you knew me, better than anyone else. That you understand me, you got me."

" I do know you Peyton, but let's not kidd ourselves, I will never know you like Lucas does."

You are the first song  
My heart ever heard  
And baby I, I believed every word  
You are my heart, my soul, my world

Baby tell me that you still believe  
That you still love me  
The way I love you  
If you took your love away from me  
You know I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye

Peyton was a little taking back by the words that just left his mouth. " No, your wrong? she said, as she looked at him. Even though she knew he was right. Her connection to Lucas was way stronger than theirs. and no one will ever understand her or get her like Lucas does.

He just give her a small smile, as he sat down beside her, she noticed the pain in his eyes, letting her know that he;s got something important to say. He grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He then looked at her," Peyton..." he started trying to put the words together. " nevermind, forget about it" he then said, he couldn't have this conversation with her. Cause he knew at the end of it, Their relationship will be over to, and he wasn't ready for goodbye yet..

Peyton watched him battle himself with whatever was on his mind. She knew it was important just by the look on his face and it probably had something to do with Lucas and her. " Jeff, if you've got something to tell me, just tell me, don't keep it inside, let it out." she said in a curious voice.

" I'm missing you, " he said in a low voice, Causing Peyton to look at him confusedly, "even though you are right here by my side. Cause lately it seems the distance between us is growing to wide." He tells her as he plays with the ring on her left hand.

" Jeff, I love you" she whispered, hoping those three words would stop him, from saying what she knew he was trying to say. He was saying it was over and that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

He shakes his head, but doesn't look at her. He needs to stay strong so he could walk away with his head held high. " You say that you love me, but baby sometimes you're just saying the words,"

" I'm not, I really love you, " She said hesitantly, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Every breath that I take  
Every beat of my heart  
You know it's all for you  
I wanna hold you  
I wanna love you  
Forever and always

Baby tell me that you still believe  
That you still love me  
The way I love you  
If you took your love away from me  
You know I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye

He closes his eyes, " Please don't try to fake what you don't feel Peyton, I'm not saying you never loved me or that you don't now, it's just I believe I'm more in love with you than you are me. And it's not fair for you to lead me on."

" I'm not leading you on" she cried, " I love you, I'm not faking my love for you"

He looks up at her, tears falling from his own eyes, " Can you honestly, look me in the eye and tell me Lucas isn't in your heart anymore?"

" I..." she swallowed hard, this can't be happening. She thinks

" That's what I thought, Peyton, I know you loved me at one time, but things between us have changed since we got engaged. I know it has something to do with Lucas. " She shakes her head, " I know when he's been on your mind, that distant look is in your eyes, like the night of our engagement party. You were there physically, but mentally or emotionally I have no idea where you were. Then I noticed how you kept watching the door and asking Nathan and Haley, Skillz, Mouth, where Lucas was, if Lucas was coming. Why would an engaged women, worry about her ex boyfriend all night at her engagement party? Unless there was some strong feelings still there."

" He just a friend, I was worried about, that's it"

" No he's not, you and I both know he's not just a friend Peyton. " He touches her cheek. " how I wish I could take us back in time, but its gone too far. Now we can't rewind, and there's nothing I can do, to stop me from losing you..Your hearts not in it, not your whole heart, I deserve your whole heart, not just a piece, I want it all, I'm tired of sharing this relationship. You know I would give the whole world for you anything you asks of me I'll do, But I won't ask you stay with me, I'd rather walk away."

" Then don't leave me" she begged. " Stay with me. please."

" Look, I think we should postpone the wedding, Till after the tour."

" okay, we can do that, " she said quietly, kind of relieved " Were get married after we come back from the tour."

" I don't want you to come on tour with me, I need some time, Peyton, I need to figure some stuff out and so do you."

"No I don't"

" yes you do, we both do. So I say we take these three months apart as a temporary break up, We can see other people if we want. You need to think about what you truly want. And when I come back,it you tell me you searched your heart and didn't find Lucas, I will believe you, and then we can get married. "

" Jeff, I love you, I want you, not Lucas, please don't do this.." She begged in a scared like voice. " I'm so afraid that you're saying its over. And I don't want that, I don't want to lose you."

" One of the hardest decisions you'll ever face in life is choosing whether to walk away or try harder. " He said, as he stood up. " So I'm choosing to walk away, at least for now, I can't stay, I can't do this anymore. "

" Jeff, please, " she says, as she also stands up. " I don't want a temporary break up, I want you, I want to be with you, I love you so much, I don't want Lucas anymore."

She was a little surprised when he laughed out loud, He turns to look at her. " You know whats so funny" he paused, " Is during this whole conversation, you telling me you love me, you don't want Lucas, Not once did you say Your not in love with Lucas. "

Peyton didn't speak or move, she just stood there watching him walk back into the house. Processing what he just said, and realizing he was right. Those words never left her mouth, but it didn't mean anything did it?

Baby tell me that you still believe  
That you still love me  
The way I love you  
If you took your love away from me  
You know I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye


	14. The Sun Will Rise

Okay guys, I know I promised you guys in the last chapter some Leyton, but I've changed my mind. Sorry! :( Please don't hate... I've decided to throw in this chapter, Do to the fact that I love this song, and I felt it goes with what Peyton is going through. And I'm a huge fan of Breyton's friendship and this song reminded me of them, And how they were always there for each other telling each other it will be alright. Yes it's kind of a fill in chapter, but I feel it needed this chapter, Peyton need to go to someone, so who better than her best friend. The next chapter will take a small time jump and it will included some Leyton. I promise this time...

Anyway, I've been updating all my stories, since I will be pretty busy this week. I can't promise you an update anytime soon. But as I said in the other updates this week, I am not giving up on this story, I will continue to write as long as you guys keep reading.

I also have written the first chapter of my new story, it is a sequel to He Didn't Have To Be, I had so many people asked for one so I figured I'll give it a go. I'm still deciding on the title, haven't really came up with one I like so if you have any ideas please let me...

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Happy Reading

Cindy : )

* * *

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 14: The Sun Will Rise

I can see the wait there in your eyes  
I can feel the thought in your sigh  
Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight  
One way down a dead-end street  
Broken glass underneath your feet  
You think the day won't break the sunless night.

She sat on the edge of their bed helplessly watching the man who was supposed to become her husband in three days, pack up his stuff. She didn't speak, she didn't move, she didn't try to stop him. She just sat the motionless, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Jeff looked around the room, one more time, making should he got everything. " I'm going to be at Ryan's place." he said, as picked up his bags, " I'll be by later or send someone to get the rest of my stuff." He waited for her to respond to what he just said, but she didn't. She just looked down at the floor. He walked over to her, and kissed the top of her head. " Goodbye Peyton" he whispered, then walked out of their room.

She closed her eyes as she heard the door shut, she then laid back on their bed, well her bed now. There was no their anymore she guessed. She wiped her eyes, as she sat back up, she knew there was no way she would be able to sleep tonight especially in this bed, She grabbed her keys, thinking the best thing for her to do was to take a drive and try to clear her mind, But then she remembered, what Brooke told her Crying and Driving don't mixes. She sighed, as she throw her keys back down on the table. She needed to get out of the house, to many memories were playing with her mind. She grabbed her jacket in head out the door.

The sun will rise  
The sun will rise  
When you've lost your lights  
The sun will rise  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright

Twenty minutes later she found herself standing in front of her best friends door. She looked at her watched, realizing it was after one in the morning, She knew Brooke was probably sleeping , being six months pregnant was messing up Brooke's sleeping Schelde. She knocked lightly on the door, curses herself for forgetting her spare key. She waited then knocked again this time a little louder...

Brooke rolled over glazing the clock, " What the hell" she said, as she sat up not to should she heard a knock or not. Then she heard the noise again. " Who the hell could that be?" she questioned as she got out of bed. She put her robe and slippers on. And grabbed the baseball bat that Nathan give her. She slowly approached the door, she turned on her lamp beside her door. And looked out her peep-hole. " Peyton" she said, as she started to unlock the door.

" What are you doing here?"

" A ball bat really?" Peyton said, with a small smile, as she walked in her house. ignoring her question.

" Hey, you know I don't like guns and Jamie is scared of the german shepherd I was going to get, so the bat was the next best thing." She said, as she laid the bat down. Peyton nodded, " So what brings you by at one in the morning?" she asked again.

" nothing, just out walking" she said, like it was just so normal for her to show up at Brooke's door at this time in the morning.

Brooke eyed her for a moment, " Really, I'm surprized Jeff let you walk here alone at this time of night." she teased, knowing how protected jeff had come lately..

Peyton closed her eyes, at the sound of his name, " Well..." she said, as she started to walk around Brooke's living room. Brooke watched her as she looked at the pictures, She picked up a picture of her and Jeff, taking at one of Naley's cookouts last year. She sat the picture back down, then walked over to Brooke's coffee table, that was covered with papers, as she glanced over them she noticed they were papers and stuff for her wedding. Brooke was planing a beautiful wedding for her. " You really went all out didn't you" she said, as she started to look through everything.

" Well, duh it's not everyday, my best friend gets married." Brooke said, as she walked over to the couch in sat down. It was then that she noticed Peyton crying. " Hey, what's wrong?"

" I'm not getting married"

" Yes you are" Brooke said, figuring she was having doubts like all brides do. Since the wedding was so close.

" No, I'm not Brooke" she said as she sat down beside her, letting the tears fell.

" Peyton it's just cold feet honey, you will be...

" Jeff postpone the wedding, " She said interrupting her, " He moved out to, " she said quietly.

I've been in stuck in a storm before  
Felt the wind raging at my door  
Couldn't move, couldn't breathe, Couldn't find a way out  
Somehow my clouds disappeared, Somehow I made it here  
Maybe just so you could hear me say

Brooke's eyes widen, " What? When? Why? What happen?" she asked, as she grabbed her hand. Making her look at her, " What brought this on?" She shrugged her shoulders, " Was it the song thing, Haley was talking about after you left? "

" Yes, I was upset that he lied to me about writing the songs Brooke, but I think it go's way deeper than that apparently he's been thinking about this for a while. He just waited three days before our wedding to tell me about it."

" Well, you said postpone right?" She nodded, " So that means he still loves you and he still wants to marry you, just not right now, did he say when?"

" After the tour" she sighed, " He said we can talk more after the tour and see where we stand."

" Well, that's good you guys are still going on the tour together, So th..." Brooke stopped talking as she noticed more tears felling and Peyton started to shake her head.

" He don't want me to come on tour with him Brooke",She cried, " He said he needed some time, to figure some stuff out and that I did to. But I don't need time Brooke, I don't need to figure anything out, I love him, I want him, I want to be his wife. why is he doing this?' she asked, as she started to cry hard.

Brooke's heartbreak at the sight of the hurt and sadness in her best friends eyes, A flashback to a few years back of her and Peyton sitting in the same spot as Peyton cried on her shoulder, she hasn't seen her this broken since the night Lucas got in engaged. " It's going to be okay," she said, pulling her to her, " I promise it will be alright." she whispered, as she kissed the top of her head. " it will be alright" she repeated.

The sun will rise  
The sun will rise  
When you've lost your lights  
The sun will rise  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright

A good hour went by as the two held each other, before Peyton spoke again. " He said we should take these three months apart as a temporary break up, " What the hell is a temporary break up Brooke?"

" I don't know, but maybe it will do you both some good."

" I doubt it. he even said we can see other people if we want. " she sobbed, " He said, I need to think about what I truly want. " she rolled her eyes.

" What do you truly want Peyton?" she asked as she run her fingers through her hair.

Peyton rested her head on her shoulder, " To be happy" she whispered. " I just want to be happy,"

Brooke smiled, " Doesn't everyone?" she bit her lip, as she debated rather or not to asks the next question, the questioned that has be on her mind since Peyton said they postpone the wedding. " Peyton, you know I love you, and I will always, be here for you, I got your back through anything."

" I know some here" she said, as she rubbed, Brooke's stomach She was a little happy that she wasn't going on tour now, She would get to be here when Brooke has the baby. A day that will be happy and sad for Brooke.

" Good, cause I'm only asking this because I care about your happiness."

Peyton looked up at her, knowing exactly what was coming she was surprised Brooke waited this long to bring it up." What?"

" Is Lucas the real reason Jeff's been thinking about postponing the wedding for a while? Was his name brought up anytime during you guys talk tonight?"

Although you can't see it  
So hard to believe it  
Sometimes you just need a little faith (All you need is a little faith)  
There's an answer to your prayer  
And I swear that there'll come a day yeahh

Peyton closed her eyes giving Brooke her answer without saying a word. " I thought so.." Brooke told her, as she placed her hand on top of Peyton's

" He thinks Lucas is still somewhere in my heart, and he wants my whole heart not just a part of it."

" Well honey he deserves your whole heart, and getting married knowing Lucas is still in there somewhere isn't fair to him or to yourself, Marriage is forever I wouldn't want to be married to someone and wondered in the back of my mind if he really loves me or is he just with me because I'm safe. You know that's what Lindsey told Haley a few months after her and Luke's broke up."

She sat up looking at her best friend confusedly, " What?" she asked, as she bit her bottom lip.

" She said, even though she loved Lucas and she believed they would have been happy, she would have always wondered if she actually had his whole heart, or was she just his safely zone. She knew Luke was still in love with you, but she prayed she could change him, but them she realized that she didn't want to be his rebounded girl, she deserved to me someones everything, she was actually pretty shocked when Haley talked to her a few months back that you two didn't get back together,"

" Jeff's not a rebound Brooke" She said, as she stood up, " I know that;s what your trying to say, but he's not, I'm not Lucas and Jeff is not Lindsey, Jeff and I will get married, within the next four months, Brooke, he's on tour for three months, then he said we can talk when he comes back and we will and he will realize that I do love him as much as he loves me and then we will get married, He's what I want, not Lucas... I don't want Lucas anymore." she said in her most honest voice.

Brooke nodded, " So you can honestly look me in the eyes in tell me Lucas Scott isn't in your heart anymore?"

The sun will riiisee  
The sun will riiisee (The sun will rise)  
The sun will riiisee (The sun will rise)  
The sun will riiisee  
Yeahhh  
(The sun will rise)  
(The sun will rise)  
(The sun will rise)


	15. Don't Dream Its Over

Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks again for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is all leyton, because I know you guys have waited for some Leyton interaction. The next chapter will be Leyton to, so I'm hoping to make it up to you guys with this chapter and the next one for lack of Leyton...

Let me know what you think,

Happy Reading

Cindy...

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!

* * *

Moving On & Holding On.

Chapter 15: Don't Dream It's Over

There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me

Drinking a cheap bottle of red wine, and listening to The Cure, was the best distraction Peyton could find. It's been two weeks today since Jeff postpone the wedding, and moved out. She had spent the last two weeks trying to prove and act like everything between them was fine. But now as she sat on her couch, a bit tipsy, she realized that just maybe things weren't as fine as she thought they were. The day after he moved out, she went to the label like nothing happen, hoping to see him and talk to him, but he wasn't there, she learned through Ryan that Jeff decided to go to Tennessee, and visited their mom before the tour started. Crushed won't even describe the pain she felt then. She couldn't believe he just left like that, he could have called her, left her a note or something. Then Ryan told her that Jeff said they broke up, she spend the next hour talking to his voicemail, she couldn't believe he was already telling people they broke up, she thought it was just a temporary thing, let him have a few days and he would be back, and then they were be back together. Their break up spread through town quickly, then again its Tree Hill, a place were everyone already knows everyone's business.

She decided to go home where she spend the rest of the day, she hasn't left her house in two weeks, Brooke stops by every morning before work and every night. Checking up on her, pretending to buy the whole I'm fine speak, but Peyton knew she wasnt 't buying it, no one really was. Haley, would call her daily filling her in on what was going on at the label, Nathan would stop by saying he just happen to be in the neighborhood. She knew why the called, and text, and stopped by they cared, and they want to be there for her. She just wasn't really to let anyone in, she would tell them everyday that Jeff is coming back in that they have talked and they are getting married. She wanted everyone to just back off, leave her be. let her get through this alone, like Lucas wa doing,

She stood up in looked out her window, watching the rain pour down. She smiled, a little, at the car sitting on the side of the road. She knew whose car it was and she knew who was inside watching her, like she was in the witness protecting program..For the last week and a half Lucas has sat outside her house, he hasn't talked to her or called her, he just watches her. She waved at him, like she does every night, then he'll drive away. Like he knew it was okay to go home now cause she was safe.. Lucas Scott was and will always be her hero...

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win  
Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof

After watching him drive away, she wanted so pathetically bad to talk to him. Yes, she had Brooke who was just a few house down, and she knew she could talk to her and Brooke could make her feel better, But Brooke wasn't Lucas, come to think of it she hasn't really had a good talk with Lucas in a long time. She took a another sip of her cheap wine, the gentle fruit taste filled her mouth as its bubbles tickled her throat she finished the glass then picked up the wine bottle, noticing it was nearly gone. like the other two she had already downed.. Not only was her wine gone, her sobriety was gone to.

She looked at her cell, which was now looking pretty tempting now. She bit her lip as she contemplated her options. She wasn't done contemplating when she already had the phone in her hand dialing a number she has never forgot.

"Hello" the voice said, she hung up as soon as she heard his voice.

My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page

" Oh My God, no" she screeched to herself. She shook her head and nearly dropped the bottle in her hand, as her cell rang. She stared at it for a few moments before cautiously picked it up

"Hel...hello?" she answered.

" Did you just call me?"

Dammit, she thought, " Um...no, I don't think so."

Yes, you did,"

" No I didn't"

"Peyton, you did, " he said, as she got ready to protested again, but stopped at his next words. " It's on my caller ID."

She closed her eyes, silently kicking herself. "Oh.. right, Sorry about that, wrong number, "

There was a long paused, before he spoke again. " Oh, okay..." she could hear the disappointment in his tone. " So what you up to?"Damn, He was trying to keep her on the line, She debated if she should just hang up... she was just about to speak when he said, " Let me guess, you just got done eating some chinese food, Sweet & Sour Shrimp, Fried Rice and Egg Roll to be exact. Sipping a cheap bottle of wine, cause Tree Hill doesn't sell that expense wine you fell in love with in LA, you got a few candles lite, and The Cure playing softly, as you're sitting by the fireplace, distracting yourself from whatever is bothering you."

Her eyes flicked over to the empty chinese's boxes, then to the now empty bottles of the so-called cheap wine, she looked around at the four candle she had lite. Back to her stereo where The Cure was playing softly, lastly she glanced at her fireplace. Where she was now sitting near. " How did you k...

" I just know you" he said interrupting her. " Just like I know you didn't mistakenly dial my number, you wanted to talk to me, but was fighting yourself over it. " She still didn't say a thing, she was more in shock than anything, she totally forget how well he knew her. " I'm coming over, if you don't want me to tell me now."

Her eyes widen as she try to say something but once again the words didn't come.

" I'll be there in fifteen."

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win

She stood there listening to the dial tone, "What the hell just happen?" she asked herself, as she put her phone down. She quickly looked down at what she was wearing, light wash skinny jeans with a hole in the right knee and a brown silky tank top, no shoes, and her hair was up in a loose ponytaill. She wondered it she should change, but then again she wasn't trying to impress him. She wasn't going to get all dressed up from him, she walked over to the fridge in got another bottle of the cheap red wine out, like she really needed anymore, but she had to offer him something to drink right, and he couldn't drink alone now could he. She was about to open the bottle when there was a knock at the door. She pulled the hair thing out of her hair, causing her hair to fell down around her face, she combed her fingers through it, as she walked over towards the door.

"Hey" he said, as she opened the door,

She looked him up and down, he was wearing a light blue jeans, and a white button down shirt, she wanted desperately to ripe off the shirt, so she could see if his chest was still smooth and softy, as it use to be. " Hey" she finally said, hating herself for having no control. " Come in"

He smiled, at her, as he walked by her, " Nice place" he said, as he looked around the dark room

" How can you tell it's so dark in here?" He just shrugged, "Do you want a drink" he nodded, as she walked back to the kitchen. She nervously handed him, a glass. He sat down on her couch and she sat a few feet away from him. Things were a bit more awkward than they thought it would be...

Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief

" So... " she begun trying to think of something to say.

" how's the label doing?" he asked hoping to make things less uncomfortable

" Is doing good, Mia is still my number one she is still at the top of the charts."

" that's good, when I was away Haley would email the articles about the label. I would check out the website daily. " he told her as they locked eyes. " I'm really proud of you, and everything you have accomplished with the label. I always knew you could do it."

" thanks Luke," she whispered. " I guess I own you a big thank you to."

" for what?"

" we'll, from what I've heard you're the reason I have one of the top boy bands on my label."

" Haley told you?" he asked, remembering his talk with Haley last week about his new song writing career.

" yeah, " she said not wanting to be up Jeff's name. So she didn't tell him that Jeff had said something to her to,

" What can I say I thought they were really talented and the songs were amazing. I knew you we're connected to them. "

" so how's the book going?" she asked, even though she wanted to asks about the songs he wrote, and she was really curious to who the songs were about if they were about anyone someone else, or just songs. She just wasn't ready for his answer.

He turned his head rubbing the back of his neck, " Well..." he started, " I kind of lied to you" he admitted.

" What?"

" I lied Peyton, I haven't start a new book, I haven't even begin to even think of a new book. I can't seem to find my inspiration."

" Oh" she whispered, as she looked down at the floor. " Why did you tell me, you did start a book?"

" because I was afraid of what you would say, if you knew they real reason I didn't come to your engagement party."

She looked up at him, " Why?" she questioned even though part of her already knew the answer.

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win

" I don't think now is a good time to bring it up, especially with everything you are going through. "

" I'm not going through nothing Lucas,. if you're preferring to Jeff leaving and postponing the wedding?" she said, as she continued to look at him. " It had nothing to do with you," she lied, " We are getting married, I love him, I am in love with him, and he loves me, he just needed sometime to figure stuff out, but he will be back for me. "

Lucas nodded, " I hope so Peyton, I hope he does come back to you, " he told her honestly, his mind going back to what Brooke told him, he knew Peyton was going to be in denial, she was hurt, and wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"He will, he loves me,"

He stood up, " Look, I have something to tell you, something I know you don't want to hear right now, but I have to tell you. I need to get it off my chest."

She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, " I have this dream, were back at your studio," he paused, as Peyton realizes where he was going with this.

" Lucas...

" I'm there to tell you I don't hate you."he said ignoring her protest. " In this dream, you tel me that every night you have this dream, we'll back in the hotel room in LA, I ask you to marry me, and every time you say yes. And then it flashes to the airport and before I get on the plane I sit and I think, about my life and who I really true wanted. I even got help from a strange guy who I have never seen before. Telling my to find the queen of my heart,By the end of the dream it's you I call and asks to come to Vegas with me, To marry me, you come and we live happily ever after." he took hold of her hand staring her in the eyes.

" It's just a dream" she whispered softly, causing him to smile.

He nods, " Yeah, but it's my dream."

They stared at each other for a while, " It's to late Lucas," she finally says after a few moments.

" It's never to late," he sat back down beside her, " I'm sorry for whatever happen between you and Jeff, I truly am, I hate when you're hurting. And your probably throw me out after I tell you this, but I'm going to take my chance." he took a deep breath, " I still love you Peyton, I never stopped, and I have every intention to fight for you.. I'm going to prove to you, that we belong together. Our dream is not over."

Don't let them win  
Hey now, hey now  
Hey now  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't let them win  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't let them win  
Hey now, hey now


	16. I Still Believe

Yes its a short chapter sorry about that, I will probably be ending this story soon, maybe around the twentieth chapter, not to sure yet. Anyways. thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot.

I'm in the process of writing the last two chapters of Prefect Match to, so look out for new chapter with in the next day or three.

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 16: I Still Believe...

You look in my eyes  
And I get emotional inside  
I know it's crazy  
But you still can touch my heart

His words make her stomach feel that little flip, while her heart skips a beat, she can't believe he just told her words she waited five years to hear again. He still loves her, he never stopped. She closes her eyes thinking just maybe she did have little too much wine. Cause he can't be here, he can't be sitting here telling her this shit. Why would he do this to her now. Hasn't she been through enough already. It's only been two weeks since the man she thought she was going to spend forever with walked away from her, and now her ex's is telling her he still loves her, why now God? She questions.. Why didn't he tell her this two years ago. " why now?" she asks with her eyes still closed.

" what?"

" why are you telling me this shit now?"

" cause it's the truth, I love you Peyton, I miss you, I want you back, I want us again." She shakes her head. " I came back for you Peyton, I told everyone I didn't, but I did."

She sighed loudly, " Lucas we have been apart for five years now, " she opens her eyes, staring into his. " so why now after all this time even after I confessed that I still loved you a few years back, why are you deciding to tell me this now?"

He studied her for a moment, " cause like I said Peyton its the truth. I never stop loving you, or missing you, even when I was with Lindsey, which I know was wrong but I was so scared of you hurting me again, Lindsey was safe, it was easy with her. She could never break me like you could."

She stood up downing her wine, she really didn't need to hear his confessions. Shes a soon to be married women, who is hundred percent in love with someone else, " I don't want you to love me, I don't want to love you, I just want to move past all this Lucas and Peyton drama. Go back to being friends, we sucked as lovers, " she paused, looking down at him. " can't you just unlove me?"

And after all this time  
You'd think that I, I wouldn't feel the same  
But time melts into nothing  
And nothing's changed

He looked at her like she just punched him in the stomach. did she really just asks him that? "No... I can't unlove you Peyton" he stood up. " How do you just unlove someone?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. " And even if there was a way to unlove you, I wouldn't do it, loving you was the best thing I ever did. From the first time I saw you 'Til the day we said goodbye You were the best thing Ever to walked into my life So I'll just keep waiting Hoping you'll come back to me again."

" Lucas..." she whispered, she couldn't hear anymore. She didn't want to know theses things. She's happy, she's in love, she is getting everything she has ever wanted. Now is not the time for him to pour his heart out to her.

He ignored her, " I got a picture of you, I carry around with me, I got a memory of you that I carry in my soul, I wrap it around me when the nights get cold. " He walked over to her, taking both hands into his. He feels the spark and he knows she feels it to, by the way her eyes widen and lite up. " Honey Grove is that memory, not because it was the first time we made love, because it was that night that I realized what making love was, you made me feel things I didn't know was possible. "

She closed her eyes, whisper his name again, "Lucas, I...

" Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, after all this time your still with me. And I still believe in us, true love doesn't die. You still love me right?"

I still believe someday  
You and me will find ourselves in love again  
I had a dream someday  
You and me will find ourselves in love again

" Sure I think about you ever and then," she said, avoiding his question. "but I got a good life now, since I've moved on. So when you cross my mind I try not to think about what might have been, cause that was then, we have taking different paths, we can't go back again." she looked down at their joined hands.

" You still love me?" he asked trying to ignore what she just said.

She closed her eyes, her head was starting to hurt, drinking all that wine and having this conversation wasn't how she planned on spending her night. " Lucas, I..." she looked in his eyes, " I think you should leave."

" No, not till you answer my question"

" Why does it matter Lucas?" She yelled, pulling away from him, " It doesn't matter, what you say or how you feel, or what I feel... I'm engaged Lucas, "

" No. you were engaged. Jeff is gon...

" He's coming back, and I'm still engaged, " she said, lifting her hand up showing her ring to him, "See, It's still there where it will stay, because I'm getting married, I'm in love with him, he's everything I've ever wanted, " she cried, as she sat down in the chair, Lucas stared at her ring finger, he didn't even notice she was still wearing it. He was close to giving in, but her next words gave him hope. " I'm not suppose to love you anymore." she mumbled softly.

Each day of my life I'm filled  
With all the joy I could find  
You know that I am not the desperate type  
If there's one spark of hope left

He stood there watching her cry, not to sure what to say, he wondered if she meant it or was it the wine talking. " I can't love you anymore, it hurts too much to love you, I just want to forget you, I want to be happy, I want Jeff, not you ..."

That part hurt him, worst then anything, he kneel in front of her, watching her closely, she was crying, and it broke his heart, " I..." he began, but she cut him off

" Why do we keep doing this to each other, we get together, break up, meet new people, we fall in love with this people, and then we let our whole love drama come between whoever we are with, it's not fair, it's not fair to me or you or the people we are with at the time."

" I know."

" I blamed myself for you leaving, " she looked up at him, " I waited a whole year for you to come back to me, I prayed every night that you would call me or text me, When you said you hated me, it about killed me, I felt so empty, so alone, so broken. Then Jeff came into my life, he makes me so happy."

He cupped her face, " I'm sorry Peyton, Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong, I know I'm probably much too late To try to apologize for my mistakes I wish I could take that night back, Hell, I wish I could take a lot of nights back, I don't hate you, I could never hate you, I hated that you broke me the way you did, and that I was trying to move on and that you came back making me realize that I was still completely head over heels in love with you. I will do anything, to make it up to you."

" Lucas, to much time has gone by, we should just say goodbye, and walk away from each other for good. I own it to Jeff, to let you go for good,"

" No" he stated, " We still love each other, and I'll prove it..." He said, before Peyton could protest, his lips were on hers. for just a second, they parted, she bit her bottom lip, before placing her lips against his again. Lucas smiled, into the kiss this one longer and more loving... "See it's still there." he whispered, giving her a huge smile...

She took his hands down from her face, she shakes her head, " I can't do this, not again, I think it's best if we just try in be friends, "

In my grasp I hold it with both hands  
It's worth the risk of learning  
To have a second chance  
No, no, no, no, no, no, I need you baby

I still believe that we can be together  
If we believe that true love never has to end  
Then we must know that we will love again

.


	17. We Can't Be Friends

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 17 We Can't Be Friends...

To just act like we never were.  
To come around  
And not show hurt.  
How dare we greet  
By shaking hands.

It's been a month since Peyton said the most insane words Lucas has ever heard, " I think it's best if we just try in be friends, " Just friends, he thought as he laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. How can he just be her friend? she knows as well as he knows that the friendship title doesn't work for them. He knows she was still in the denial faze of her break up, well and her eyes it wasn't a break up, he just post pone the wedding to focus on his tour, which in some ways made sense to Lucas. But then again, if they haven't broken up, why hasn't he called her, text her, email her, or answered any of her texts or calls, at least that's what Brooke was saying.. Something just wasn't making senses to him, but he didn't dare questions Peyton on it.

He hasn't talked to Peyton since that night at her house, after what she said, he just got up and left, not sure what else he could have said. He knows that he crossed a line he can't take back now. He should have never laid his heart out like he did. it was too soon. He knew she wasn't ready to hear the stuff he said, but he said it anyways. Part of him wanted to hear her say, that Jeff and her broke up because Jeff readied through her, and he could tell she was still in love with him. Are that the lyrics of the songs that she thought Jeff wrote, were the real reason she fell for him, and now that she knows that he wrote them she wanted him back and she had come to realize she still loved him and missed him. But nothing is every easy when it comes to the two of them..

Just months ago  
I was your man(was your man)  
Verbally we agreed it was over  
And we were through.  
I'm trying to compose myself,  
But I just can't get over you

Especially them trying to act like they are just friends. even when he was dating Brooke, something was always there between them, he worried more about her than he did his own girlfriend. They fought many times over his worried feelings for his girlfriends best friend, it was just like Brooke said, Peyton was his other girlfriend, she was the girl Brooke loved and the girl he loved to, she was the only one he ever let in. Being friends with her was out of the question, he knew he could be strong and bury what he was feeling, hell, he's done it thousands of times before, he knew he could put on one hell of a show pretend they are nothing more than friends, just to keep her in his life. But he knew, as well as he knew she knew what would happen.

They would start slow, and then slowly by surely their friendship would grow stronger, and they would grow closer, they would stay out late together, laugh to hard together, hug too long, longer than two just friends should. she would start to open up to him more, same for him, Then one day their brush hands accidentally and they will feel that spark that always goes through them when they touch. Someone will end up kissing someone first and they will be back at the start all over again...

He's not against being friends with your ex. lots of people probably do it, look at him and Brooke, at one time she was his one, his soul mate, his everything, the one that he though he was going to end up with, but life happen and feelings faded, Brooke is now one of his closes friends, he loves her like a sister and she feels the same way. But Peyton was more than just another ex girlfriend, and that's why he knew deep down inside, that he could never go back to the way things use to be when they were trying to be friends, Because he fell so deep in love with her and now there aint no way, in hell he could be just her friend. And he needed to her that tonight.

We (we) can't be friends(oh no no no oh oh)  
We (we) can't be friends(if we(if we can't be lovers  
We (we) can't be friends.  
Cause I'm still in love

It was a little after midnight, when Peyton decided to call it a night. She decided to head home, and try to get some sleep. Which she knew wasn't going to happen. Over the past month Peyton hasn't been able to sleep. At first she thought it was because the house was so lonely, she got use to Jeff being there waiting up for her, but as the time when on she realized it wasn't Jeff who was haunting her dreams.

Lucas Scott had found a way back into her dreams, well, he was always on her mind someway or another. But over time she found ways to push him to the back of her mind, it was real easy with the whole out of sight out of mind thing. But, then he came back and her mind started to play tricks with her again. She felt guilty, she felt like she was cheating on Jeff, not literally, but emotionally, Lucas was in her dreams, she laid awake at night thinking of Lucas, while been wrapped up in Jeff's arms. That had to be some kind of cheating form.

I went by Mother's,  
Saw your car there.  
To her you're still family,  
And it don't seem fair.  
For everyone to just go on.  
I've tried and I can't do it.  
Cause I'm still torn  
I've tried to think of you as just another love  
In my past(in my Past)That didn't last.  
But it's not that simple babe.

She couldn't get the night Lucas came to her house off her mind, she was down and depressed cause Jeff took off earlier then she expected him to, She wanted to drown her heartache away, and just forget for a night.

She never thought that by the end of the night, her mind that was full of questions, and worries about her relationship with Jeff, would be pushed to the side, with the appearance of Lucas showing up at her house, yes, she was the one to call him, but she did hang up she never thought about that dumb caller ID shit, or that he was going to invite himself over, Not that she didn't want to talk to him part of her did, but their was still a part that was scared to. She was actually kind of enjoying his company, she never imagined him been so straight forward with her. And she really didn't expect him to kiss her or for her to kiss him back..But then again he was Lucas, and she has never been able to not kiss him back.

We (we) can't be friends(oh no no no oh oh)  
We (we) can't be friends(if we(if we can't be lovers  
We (we) can't be friends.  
Cause I'm still in love

She sighed, as she got out of her car, locking the doors, she checked her mail, and smiled at the post card from Ryan, Jeff might not want to talk to her, but Ryan was letting her know what was going on with the band, after a few lines about whatever town they were in he would add, We miss you some more than others, she wondered if it was true, Cause he wasn't returning her calls, our sent her anything that would give her hope, that they still had something there. She dropped the postcard in her bag, as she reached for her house keys, but as she stepped on the first step, she froze in her tracks..

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a unsure voice. It's been a month since the two had a conversations, if they were in the same place because of something their friends planed the two never really talked it was more of a little nod to each other, but nothing more than that. So him showing up now, how her mind spinning.

"We need to talk.." He said, as he stood up coming down the steps, standing right in front of her.

"Now..." she said, looking down at the steps. She couldn't look at him, all she had thought about the past month was his lips, and what if felt like to kiss him again.

" Look it won't take long," he told her as he glanced down at her ring finger, and shook his head as he noticed the ring was still there.

"You want to come in?" she asked, figuring it was best to have this little chat inside. She still wasn't looking at him.

"No, like I said this won't take long." he told her in a demanding voice, causing her to look up at him. She raised her eye brow, waiting for him to go on. He took a deep breath knowing that what he was about to say would change, whatever it is that they are right now, either for the better or the worst, he was ready to take his chances. " All the songs I have ever wrote was written about you, you are the inspiration behind each song, Seven of the songs off Worth Every Pennys album, I wrote, and I'm pretty sure, you know which ones without looking, because, you connected to them songs more than any other song. So every love song, I miss you song, heartbreak song, I'm sorry cause I screwed up song, was written by me for you. " He said, then bend down picking up a green folder, " Here's the proof, every song I have ever written is in here even a few new ones, I also wrote, the song Jeff sung to you, saying it could be you guys wedding song. Jeff didn't write it, I hated that he was taking credit for something he didn't write, it was wrong on so many levels."

"Lucas stop..." She began not really wanting to hear this now. She still had so much on her mind, she didn't need him adding to it.

You may see me staring  
Or catch me in a daze  
May see me hang my head  
When you come my way  
Don't get too close to me  
And expect me to behave  
I might just still a kiss  
If you come near my face  
What I'm trying to sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(oh ho)

But Lucas wasn't listening he needed to get everything out in the open and it had to be done tonight. " I know it's my fault I could have taken the credit on each song, it's what Ryan wanted me to do. But I didn't want a profit or to be recognized, writing became my therapy in a way. It helped me write what I was feeling since I couldn't say it. I've always used my writing that way, just like I did when I wrote The Comet, " She looked up at him surprised written in her eyes, not because she didn't know about the book, but because he was finally admitting the truth behind it. " it's like Haley said, some people write..

" what that can't say." she finished for him. Remembering having that chat with Haley in her office two years ago. It was those words that give her the push to write what she did on the river court. Lucas just give her a half-smile, "Lucas first off thank you for telling me the truth about the songs, " she said, still looking him in the eyes, her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweating, she felt like she was going to collapse any second with the way he was staring at her. She swallow hard, before continuing. " I have so much on my plate right now, and I can't deal with us not now. I think its best if we try to be fri...

Lucas put his finger to her lips, he couldn't hear her say that word again. " No, " he whispered, " I don't want that, Peyton I can be your friend, and bury what I'm feeling but I don't want to do that, "

"What are you saying?"

" We can't be friends, I'm still in love with you, and it's not going to go away anytime soon. I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and I'm going to love you till I take my last breath." He told her with so much love shining in his eyes, his voice cracking a little, he had tears in his eyes. " I realized something not to long go," he paused, " I spend half of my senior year trying to win Brooke back, fighting for her, doing all kinds of crazy things just to get her to back, " he shook his head as he remembered some of the things Brooke had him.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked nervously, as she bit her lip.

" When Lindsey left me at the altar, I was trying everything I could think of to het her to come back to me, kept telling everyone, even you that she was coming back, that she loved me and she will be back for me. Telling them that she was what I wanted, " he sighed, as he run his hand over the top of his head. " I never went after you, I never proved to you, that I really loved you, that it was you who I really truly wanted, So it's time that I did.."

Her eyes widen.." Time you did what?"

He kissed her on the forehead, " I am so deeply in love with you, that hurts, literally. I'm going to prove to you that my love for you is real, and that we are the endgame.. It's you and me Peyton, always has been, always will be... True love doesn't die, you told me that." He pushed past her, she just stood there, confused. What did he mean he was going to prove to her? and how was he planning to do this? her mind was on fire with questions, as she watched him walk away, he stopped down by her mailbox, " I'll be seen you Peyton." were the last words he said before walking into the darkness.

We can't be friends(we can't be friends)  
(Can u look me in the eyes & honestly say u don't luv me oh ho)(Deborah you Kno)We can't be friends  
We can't be friends(R.L I Kno)(whoa ohh oh ohh)  
I'll never ever find another love like you oh  
I love you too much baby  
I love you too muchoohhhh  
We can't be friends  
I'm still in love with you(I am)(still in love)With you


	18. We Belong Together

Okay, Just wanted to say that I plan on ending this story, within the next few chapters, thanks for reading and the reviews, And for the ones who keep pm me about Unexpected Love, I am working on a new chapter, but I wanted to update all my other stories first...

Anyways, I also wanted to point out. That Julian in this story, never dated Peyton, like they said in season six, I decided I didn't want to go down that road. Anyway how you like...

* * *

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 17 We Belong Together..

We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

" knock knock." Brooke said, as she open the front door of her best friends house. " wow!" she whispered, at the sight in front of her. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere, pink roses, red roses, white roses, yellow roses, lily, sunflowers, flowers that Brooke didn't even know what they were. All multi-colors of beautiful arrangements .

Hey!" Peyton said, walking into the room.

Brooke looked at her, " I feel like I just walked into a flower shop." she joked.

Peyton laughed, " you should see the rest of the house." she said, as she looked around the room

" Oh My God! Who died?" she said, with her hands on her stomach

" what?"

Brooke closed her eyes, "Oh god,. your dad, oh Peyton, I'm sorry, How...

" Brooke, " Peyton said, stopping her crazy rant. " no one died, my dads fine. I just talk to him recently. "

" oh thank God." she breath. " I'm sorry I just saw all this flowers and just thought the worst... Oh Yay!" she said as if something just dawn on her. "there from Jeff, it's about time.. I was wondering when he was going to get his head out his ass, So you two back together, got everything all worked out. Should I finish your wedding dress now?" she said, all happily...

Peyton sighed, " no.." she said, looking down at the floor..

" oh, he still doesn't want to get married or did you change the date?"

" the flowers aren't from Jeff."

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
a net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
we're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
as one we are everything,  
we are everything we need

Brooke told a step back, " what? Then who would..., you have secret admirer?" she said all excitedly Peyton rolled her eyes. " hmm... Who could it be?" she said as she started to think " the baggers at the grocery store the one on Franks St? No wait the good-looking tall, tan man, at tric the one that use to play football? no I got it, I know it has to be the black hair boy at..,,,

" Lucas." Peyton blurted tired of her little guessing game.

" Lucas who?"

Peyton give her a knowing look..." How many Lucas's do you know?"

Brooke's eyes widen, " oh... That Lucas." she nodded as she looked around the room again. " so are you two?"

" no,. There is no you two.."

" so what's up with the flowers?"

Peyton sat down " there's something I didn't tell you." she told her as she looked down at her fingers.

" what?" Brooke said excitedly slowly siting across from her. " I'm in need of gossip.."

Peyton looked up at her, " a few weeks ago, Lucas told me he was still in love with me. And that he was going to prove to me that we belong together. "

" that is so sweet." Brooke said in an awe tone,

Peyton smiled, as she looked around her living room. " he's been sending flowers everyday..." she said, as she shook her head.

"A few weeks ago., there's more than hundred flowers here.. That doesn't add up..." Brooke said,

" it's been three weeks, he wrote me a letter, a poem, made me cookies.. But I think Haley made them.." she laughed. " and now that he's in LA...

" LA?" Brooke repeated, " Why is he in LA?"

" you didn't hear." Brooke shook her head. " Some guy named Julian, wants to making Lucas's book into a movie. He had some meets set up.. "

" Wow! "

" I know he's pretty happy, so he's been there for two weeks today. He's been having flowers delivered every hour with little cards, with little sayings or quotes, or a memory of us.. Or something he loves about me.. Crazy things like that." she said, like it was no big deal. But inside her heart was beating faster than ever.

we belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

" Oh My God!" Brooke said, as she walked over to the flowers, she picked up the cards, " _you art matters.." _classic line. " She said, giving Peyton a loving look. She picked up the next one, "_True love always, Peyton and Lucas." _she smiled, as she laid it down,

Peyton watched her move to the next bouquet. " Brooke what are you doing?" she asked as she sat down.

" I'm going to read every card in this house, as your best friend I have that right.."

"Seriously Brooke you don't have to read every...

"Peyton, I'm seven and half months pregnant, I'm lonely, depressed, and bored out my freaking mind, so I want to read every card, I want to know just how sorry Lucas is for losing the best thing he had in his life, So leave me alone, let me have some happiness.."

Peyton just nod, she knew Brooke was feeling down a lot lately, she wanted to help her, but Brooke said there wasn't really anything anyone could do... She didn't tell Brooke that Lucas run into Owen before he left and that Owen had foreshore moved on, even though Brooke says she doesn't want him or miss him, she knows it will still hurt her.

Brooke smiled as she picked up the seven card,

What good is a life,  
With no one to share,  
The light of the moon,  
The honor of a swear?  
The kingdom of men,  
Is hollow within,  
Without depth,  
Without the care,

_"Loved you once, loved you still, always have, always will.."_

_" I'll be seeing you."_

_" What's Minnie without Mickey, what's piglet without pooh, whats love without happiness, what's me without you...nothing"_

_" I miss the way you used to look at me, smile at me, hug me, I want all that back."_

_" Counting down the days until I see you again."_

_" If I told you I love you everyday, for the rest of my life, that still would not begin to cover just how much I love you."_

_"Your still the queen of my heart."_

_" You're the only one I can occasionally have really deep conversations with, and at the same time joke around with."_

_"You're an addiction that I always fail to resist."_

_" I miss who we used to be."_

_" It's always going to be there, you and me."_

_" I need you, and I know you still need me."_

_"everybody knows that I was such a fool, to walk away from you.. I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break you heart, and I will spend the rest of my life, if you let me, making it up to_

_" He will never know you, like I know you."_

_" I pray that I touched your heart so deep, that you can't shake me." _

_" I was lying to myself, I was running from the truth... your want I want, your what I need... I love you."_

_" I can't forget, I'm drowning in our memories, it fills my soul with all the little things, and I can't cope... I know I deserve all this pain, "_

_" I know I'm still in your heart somewhere, you still love me.. I can feel it."_

_"Do you miss me?"_

Brooke laid down the card, looked over at her best friend, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, with a huge smile on her face. She watched her for a moment. She wondered who she was thinking of, knowing whoever it was, that was the answer to who still has her heart..

"What?" Peyton said, when she felt her eyes on her.

" Who was you just thinking about?"

That it takes to make a perfect love,  
The passion to find the other truth,  
To visualize the straightening from the skew,  
To treat a common comfort for all of you,  
Would you try to live the way in which you speak?  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love?  
Spread the word of consciousness you seek?  
We are everything we need

Peyton bit her lip, knowing that her answer won't surprise Brooke, but was she really ready to admit out loud what she has always known. " I was just thinking..."

The doorbell interrupted her, " Let me guess another deliver from Lucas." Brooke said, as she walked to the door.. She opened it to find a huge teddy bear..." Awe... its so cute, " she took it from the man.." And so soft..." she said, as she walked back inside the house ignoring the man.

Peyton walked over to the door, "Sorry," she told him. as he handed her envelope " Thanks.."

" So which one is Peyton?" The dark hair man asked.

" I am.."

The man smiled, " I've never seen anyone do what your boyfriend is doing, just to proof to you he loves you. your one lucky a girl..."

Peyton just smiled, then shut the door, "he's right you know." Brooke said, as she hugged the teddy bear...

" I know..." she whispered, as she opened the envelope., " It's a CD." she said, as she studied it...

"Put it in..." Brooke said,

Peyton open up the folded piece a paper, " Peyton, this is something I have worked on for a while now, I hope you listen to the lyrics, and not the voice..Because honestly the voice sucks...Seriusly, it does and could you not let anyone hear it I will never live it down, if Skillz, or Nathan heard me sing..."

"Oh My God!" Brooke yelled, as she slowly got up. " Give me that.." she took the CD from Peyton hand.." I got to hear Lucas sing.." she laughed...

"Brooke he said, not to let anyone listen to it." Peyton said, as she walked over to her stereo,

" No he said, Skillz and Nathan.. besides I'm your best friend, he should know you tell me everything, he'll get over it." She said, as she pushed play..

Peyton bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes, knowing the lyrics soak in more if you block everything else out.

" Peyton, I couldn't find anyone who would sing this for me, and I sorry I could let him..." he cleared his throat, not wanting to say Jeff's name.." Sing this to you, So I'm going to try...Sorry for my voice."

" Open your heart...

I didn't mean to let  
you down  
you have to believe it,

I don't know what went  
throughmy mind  
but now I see

that I waited too long  
to tell you how much  
it matters.

just to be right  
here with you.

but I couldn't think of  
anything better

I should have told you so

baby open your heart  
wont you give me a  
second chance

and I'll be here  
f orever

open your heart  
let me show you  
how much I care.

and I will make you  
understand

If you open your  
heart to love me  
once again

I'll try to make it up  
to you  
I want you to know

Baby I swear  
that I'll be true  
and never let you go

if I waited to long  
to tell you how  
much it matters

just to be right  
here with you

but I couldn't think of  
anything better

I should have told you so

baby open your heart  
wont you give me a  
second chance

and I'll be here  
forever

open your heart  
let me show you  
how much I care.

and I will make you  
understand

If you open your  
heart to love me  
once again

we could relieve this pain  
and sorrow  
but we better do it in time

start over here and save  
tomorrow  
I wanna make you mine  
again

open your heart and please  
give me another chance...

We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

The song ended, the room went silent, both girls just standing there..."Well, he sounded better than, I thought he would." Brooke said, as she looked over at Peyton.

"Yeah, he did.." she shook her head, "What do you think I should do?" she asked Brooke, as she wiped away her tears.

"P. Sawyer, this is your desicon..Honey, I wish I could tell you want to do, but only you can decided this." Brooke said, as she walked over to her, she wrapped an arm around her.

Peyton nodded, the lyrics repeated over and over in her head, ' It was a pretty good song huh...powerful lyrics."

"Yeah, it was..." Brooke said, as she took the piece of paper out of Peyton's hand, that she was reading before they listen to the song. " If you think my voice sound great, it's because, I'm actually in a studio.. Julian knew so people in the music business, who let me recorded in their studio they changed my voice, using one of those voice things, whatever you call it..." Brooke laughed out loud.. " I knew that wasn;t him.."

Peyton laughed to, " What else does it say?"

" I hope you listen to the lyrics closely, I love you Peyton, and I know you probably have thousand of things going through your mind, I'm not trying to make your life complicated, but I need to know where I stand, do I still have a chance or am I wasting my time? I will be home tomorrow, If I still have a chance meet me at the rivercourt, about seven, if you don't show up, I'll know you chosen Jeff, and I promise if Jeff is your decision, I will walk away,"

Peyton's eyes widen, " Looks like you have some thinking to do,,and fast.." Brooke said, as he looked down at Peyton had, Jeff's ring still on her ring finger.. "So Peyton who's it going to be Jeff or Lucas..?"

Peyton sat down, " I don't know.." she whispered, as he phone went off, she pulled it out of he pocket, " It Jeff." she said, starring at his name..

Brooke sat down beside, her knowing that Jeff calling now, wasn't a good sign for Lucas, "Are you going to answer it?"

All this indecision  
all this independent strength  
still  
we've got our hearts on safe  
we've got our hearts on safe  
Someday when you're lonely,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift..  
I hope you find this gift.


	19. Listen To Your Heart

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 19 Listen To Your Heart

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Peyton rolled over looking at the clock, 4 a.m sleep is sure not her friend today. She looked behind her as she sat up, where Brooke was sleeping peacefully. She touched her stomach silently saying a prayer for her best friend,and her unborn baby. She hated that Brooke was so unhappy and there was nothing she could do about it. Brooke helps her in so many ways, like last night for example she stay with her talking to her about her little triangle she made. Brooke was always able to get her thinking, she sighed as the words that her best friend said last night invaded her mind. " listen to your heart Peyton, it will lead you where your suppose to be."

She slowly got up out of bed, carefully not to wake Brooke up, she knew Brooke needed all the sleep she could get. She made a pot of coffee knowing she won't be able to sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her. She had a decision to make, one that could change her life, she never thought that she would be put in this position chosing between two guys that meant the world to her, and their own unique ways.

On one hand there's Jeff, a caring, loving, supporting, incredible, man. Jeff entered her life, at a time that she didn't think she could ever truly love another person. She had giving up on love, and hope and faith.. Jeff made her feel again, feelings she thought were long gone. He show her that she was loveable.

Then on the other hand theres Lucas, the boy who knows her best, the only one she ever truly let in. Her first love, the first guy who shown her what love was, and how to trust and open herself up. How to really be happy, he understood her when no one else did, he taught her that her art matter, that she had a right to express herself. He made her feel alive, but he also broke her unlike anything she has ever experience.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Lucas took a step back looking down at his work.. " don't quit your day job man." skillz said, as he walked up from behind him.

" whatever.. I'm not an artist, I can't even draw a straight line, but it's the thought that counts." he said looking down at the river court. He had spent the last few hours painting on the black top of the river court. He was trying to repaint what Peyton painted two years ago. The words to Friday I'm in love instead of a comet in the middle like she did he painted a huge heart with L.S & P.S true love always... written in the middle of it...

" the heart is lopsided " skillz joked. As he held back his laugher...

" shut up... I suck I know.. But Peyton will appreciate the effort." He said, as he continued to study his hard work..

" all in all it doesn't look that bad." skillz said as he checked out the court. " do you think she'll show?"

Lucas sighed, " I don't know... I hope so man, " he said, in a hopefully voice, He knew there was still a chance she wouldn't show, He called Brooke, but she never returned his call, so he wasn't to sure if that was a good sign or not. He knew Peyton was with Brooke, he also heard about Jeff returning to town today, but he wasn't going to let Jeff's sudden appears stop him, from what he's got plan..

Skillz, give him a quick pat. " I hope she does man, Come on what girl wouldn't fall in love with this master piece.." he said, trying to hide his smile. Truth be told it was cute what Lucas was doing but it looked like Jamie did it, not a grown man.

" Did Jamie help you?" Nathan's voice broke thought their chat...

Skillz bust out laughing, " Shut up..." Lucas said, throwing the towel at him... " I going to clean up now..." he said, walking away from the two, who was cranking up now...

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Peyton closed her eyes, as she listen to the waves crash along the shore. Her mind still spinning with what to do or what to say. Jeff would be in town soon. Only for a few hours, they had a stop in Charlotte, and he wanted to see Peyton, before their show tonight. She looked down at her ring finger, smiled softly. She loved the ring, she loves Jeff. But could she truly be happy with Jeff for the rest of her live? Without playing the what if game, she has played for the last two years. She often wondered if Lucas did stay in town, would they be together today, would they been married, maybe with a little one or two of their own.

She leaned forwards in her chair, as he mind went to Lucas, as she thought back to the night he said these words that still hurt her to this day. He said he hated her, and she ruined his life, she knew he was hurt with everything that went wrong with Lindsey, she knew he really loved Lindsey, and he didn't mean what he said, he told her so, yeah two years to late.

"Peyton!" Brooke's screams knocked her from her thoughts...

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

It was a little after seven in the morning, when Lucas finally got to bed. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. His mind was on making tonight perfect for Peyton. He needed everything to go as planned. He wondered if Peyton was picking jeff up at the airport, if jeff was at Peyton's house, what they were talking about, was she still wearing that ugly ring, she had it one the last time he saw her, before he left town.

" Luke you wake?" Julian asked, as he knocked on the door.

Julian was the produce, who was turning Lucas's book into a movie, Lucas invited him back to tree Hill with him, so he could get the feel of the town and the people. He was staying with Luke and his childhood home, for a few months. " Yeah man.."

" I made so coffee, " Julian said, walking into the room. " You look like shit." he said, as he handed Luke a cup of coffee.

Lucas rolled his eyes, " Thanks.."

" I guess you didn't get no sleep."

" You guess right." He said, before taking a sip of his coffee. " I told you I had to do something for Peyton for tonight."

" So you really think she's going to show up tonight." Julian asked, he heard all about the whole Lucas and Peyton drama and knows how important tonight is to him..

" She'll be there..." Lucas said, in a sure voice. Even though he was shaking inside, and worried to death. But didn't want it to show.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Haley ran down the halls, " Peyton!" she yelled spotting her friend in the waiting area.. "What happen?"

Peyton stood up giving Haley a hug, " Everything is find, she was just having some bad cramps, the doctors say everything is okay, there just going to keep her here for today and watch her and the baby on the monitor, as long as her water doesn't break, everything will be okay."

" Oh thank God." Haley said, as she sat down.

" Yeah, Brooke's sleeping now she was so upset and scared, I'm just glad they calmed her down."

" So..." Haley said, as she started to rock back and forth in her seat... " So... I heard Jeff in town."

Peyton looked over at her, " Yeah he was suppose to get in this afternoon..."

" So you haven't heard from him?"

" No, I turned off my phone, Brooke was my only concern,"

" So what about tonight, are you going to meet Lucas as the rivercourt at seven?"

Peyton shook her head, " Haley, I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet, So quit trying to get answers for Luke." she said, with a little smile.

"What?" Haley acted shocked, " I was doing no such thing, I was just wondering who you picked, Can't I help you decided. I like Jeff and Lucas both, "

" No, you can't help me, neither could Brooke, this decision is mine and mine alone. But signs are pointing to..."

"Ms Sawyer?" A brown hair nurse. interrupted her. Peyton looked over at her. " Ms. Davis needs you now."

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Lucas sighed as he sat in the middle of the rivercourt, he looked at his watch eight fifteen, Peyton was now an hour and fifteen minutes late. " Sorry man." Skillz said, as he sat down beside him, " I really thought she was going to show..."

"Me to." Lucas whispered, as he held back the tears that were trying to exspace.

" On a good note, she stood Jeff up to," Skillz said in a happy tone...

" How do you know that?"

"Ryan text me, and said that she never met Jeff at the airport today, and she wasn't returning his calls."

Lucas just looked at him, " That doesn't make sense, Has anyone heard or see her today." he asked, suddenly worried about her. He called her cell. " It's going straight to her voicemail. Somethings wrong man, I can feel it." As soon as the words left his mouth his phone rung. " Hey Haley.. What?...I'm on my way..."

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Peyton sat in the waiting area crying, as Haley held her close, " Everything is going to be okay Peyton, Brooke will be okay.."

Just hours ago, Brooke's water broke, she ended up giving birth to a little girl, as small as the palm of Peyton's hand. "Haley did you see the baby, it's so small it barely four pounds, if she loses this baby, she's going to be so heartbroken."

" I know. But Peyton premature baby's still have a fight chance we can't get up yet, we have to stay strong for Brooke."

" I know, " She stood up wiping her eyes, " I'm going to go see if she needs anything." As she started to walk away, she looked down the hall, " Jeff, " she whispered, as she noticed him standing there. She gave him a little smile, her smile grew bigger when she notice the other person walking in the door behind Jeff.

" How about I talk to them, while you go see Brooke." Haley said, as she started to walk towards the two guys.

" No, I made my decision Haley, and now is the prefect time.." She said, before walking past Haley, and headed for...

Listen to your heart  
Before you tell him  
GOODBYE!


	20. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**Thanks for reviews, the next chapter will probably be the last for this story.. **

**I just keep writing, I've been writing all day, can't explain why, I even got the next chapter to Unexpected Love started, probably will post that tomorrow. **

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 20 It's All Coming Back To Me Now

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

Peyton stop in front of Jeff, " Hey!" she said, in a low whisper. She looked passed him, noting the hurt in Lucas's eyes. She looked down at the floor, as Lucas past them by. She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do wasn't going to be easy.

" Hey, Ryan told me about Brooke, how is she?" Jeff asked, with a smile, that kind of annoyed her, like he knew Lucas asked her to meet him tonight and she stood him up.

She run her fingers through her hair, " She's good, she's sleeping now. Just got to pray, the baby is really small, but the doctor's say she has a fighting chance. As they say it's in God's hands now."

Jeff pulled her into a hug. " I'm sorry baby, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. " he said, as he kissed the top of her head, then looked over at Lucas who was starring at them. He gave him a little smile, like he had won a contest or something, Lucas just looked away.

Peyton laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying his embrace. She missed being in his arms, she closed her eyes," We should talk." she said, as she pulled away. Giving him her serious look.

" Yeah we should, I missed you so much Peyton, and I'm sorry for the way I left and how I was acting. I love you, and I want to marry you," He said, it a little to loud at least Peyton felt he was being very loud,

She smiled, as she took his hands into hers, " I missed you to, so much and I understand why you left the way you did." she whispered, she didn't want Lucas to hear their conversation." Come on, we show talk some where a little more privately." she add, as she pulled him towards the exist.

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

Lucas sat in the chair next to Haley watching Peyton and Jeff walk out of the hospital hand in hand. " So I guess she made her choice huh?" he said, as he lean back in the chair.

Haley looked down the hall, " I guess so." Haley said, as she patted his knee. " Sorry, I really thought it was going to be you."

" Me to..." he whispered, still looking down the hall where they disappeared. " Hows Brooke?" he asked needing to change the subject.

"She is doing the best she can, she is scared out of her mind. Peyton said, the baby is really small. She was in the room when Brooke delivered it. Brooke didn't even get to hold it yet, so I know it's tearing her apart."

"Yeah, this baby meant a lot to her,"

"Yeah it did, I just keep telling myself that everything will be okay, premature baby;s survive everyday, Brooke's baby has a chance of having a great life. "

"Just got to have faith." Lucas said, as he stood up. " Well, keep me posted, I'm going to headed home, I haven't had no sleep, then I got to clean up the rivercourt, before anyone else see it. Especially Peyton, I don't want to look to foolish."

"Nathan said it was really sweet what you painted for her, "

" Yeah, but she'll never see it."

" I'm sorry Luke, " She said, again, knowing that he didn't want things between them to be over

He sighed, " No problem, it's life, I just want her to be happy and if Jeff's what she wants so be it.." he told her with a shrugged, " I guess it's really over." He whispered, He shook his head, as he walked away. Leaving Haley sitting there, feeling bad for him and wondering what was going to happen next.

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

Peyton sat down on the cold bench, she looked around, and then down at the ground, " So we can set another day now, we could get married as soon as you want baby." Jeff said, as he sat down beside her. Wrapping his arm around her. " I want to marry you soon, like right now.

Peyton looked over at him, " " You really want to marry me?" She asked, looking at him confusedly, she didn't understand why he was in such a rush now.

" Yes I do, I love you more than you could ever know, I want to marry you now."

"You don't want to marry me." she said, as she turn to face him, Knowing it was time to face the truth.

" I don't" he asked, in a confused voice. Taking his arm down.

" No, you don't..."

" How can you say that?"

"Cause I know you don't, you don't deserve to marry someone like me."

" Someone like you? What does that mean?"

She exhaled loudly, " You deserve someone who can love you, and you don't want to marry me, truth be told I gave my heart away a long time ago. My whole heart and I never really got it back."

" What are you saying?' Clearing not getting where she was going with this.

She took the ring off her finger, " here." she said, placing it in his hand. " I can't marry you Jeff, I'm sorry. You wanted me to search my heart and I did, Lucas is still in there, it's where he belongs, he always has and he always will. I still love him."

" But..."

" And he still loves me, he told me so..And it would not be fair to you, or me to marry you when my heart belongs to someone else. I'm so sorry." she said, in her most concern caring voice. " I hope this won't affect or work relationship, "

Jeff shook his head, " I don't know what to say, I thought you would miss me while I was gone, you said you didn't want Lucas anymore, you lied to me."

" I was in denial." She told him. " Lucas is, and always will be what I want and what I need. I love him, I love you, but I love him more...he's mine soul mate, we are destined to be together, I always knew it, and I think deep down you knew it to..."

" Yeah, I readied the books, " He said, as he study the ring. " Go...go be happy Peyton, " he said, as he stood up. " Goodbye Peyton..."

She sat there for a moment, tears rolling down her face, as she watched him walk across the park lot. " Bye Jeff..." she whispered into the night air.

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

She walked back into the hospital, Haley was asleep in the cold black chair. " Hey," she said, as she shook her. " Sorry to wake you, why don't you go home."

" No I want to be here for Brooke."

" Haley she needs all the rest she can get, they have her on pain medicine so she's knocked out. She knows your here and she knows you got your family to go home to. Go check on your son, I'll be here if there is any change."

Haley yawn, " Where's Jeff?"she asked, noticing Peyton was alone

" He left." She said, as she sat down beside her, "Where's Lucas?"

" Oh..." she said, wide awake now. " He left, he said to keep him posted on Brooke."

" He went back on tour Haley," She said, as she looked over at her, " We broke up,...for good this time, it's over."

Haley's eyes drifted to Peyton's ring finger, A smile glazed her face, " Does this...

Peyton smiled, knowing what she was about to asks, " Yes, before you asks, I made my decision. I still love Lucas, I want to be with Lucas..."

Haley grinned bigger, " Then go to him...GO to the rivercourt right now, I'll stay here with Brooke you need to get to the rivercourt now."

Why?" Peyton asked, totally confused to Haley's sudden out burst.

Haley stood up, pushing her to the door, " No questions, just go, you can thank me later..." she said, as she pushed her towards the exit.

Peyton shook her head, but didn't protest anymore, she decided to just listen to her. She left the hospital happier than she's been in years...

Haley reached for her phone, " Rivercourt now ASAP!" she left out a little scream as she hit the send button. Then headed off to see Brooke,,

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

Lucas walked through his door, and give Julian a little nod, " Sorry!" Julian said, when he noticed the sadness on his face.

" You know what they say, you win some you lose some.." He told him, as he grabbed a beer. " I just can't believe she's never coming back to me."

" So she didn't show?"

"No," he sighed, " I found out that Brooke was in the hospital, so I figured that's what side tracked her, but when I got to the hospital she was with Jeff, they even left together. She didn't even say two words to me." He said, as he down his beer.

" Sorry Luke, I know how much she means to you."

Lucas sat down on the couch, he sighed loudly, and lean his head back. " Now what?" he whispered, as his phone beeped. He opened the text. " What the hell?" he questioned, as he studied the text.

" Something wrong?"

" I got to go." was all he said, as he stood up, walking out the door.

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

Peyton got out of her car, not liking being in the dark. She walked over to light switch. Not understanding why Haley wanted her to come here. There wasn't a soul there. She thought as she drove here, that Lucas was here, and that's why Haley told her to come, She hit the light.

" Wow!" she said, as the lights came on...She walked on to the blacktop, her mouth wide open. " L.S & P.S True Love Always." she whispered, as she walked to the middle staring at the lopsided heart. She looked down at the words around it, " Friday I'm in love Lyrics."

" Same Lyrics you wrote to me two years ago."

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

She spin around locking eyes with Lucas, " Yeah I remember." she said, as she looked at him.

He looked down at the ground, " It's nothing like what you did, you're an artist, I... pretty much suck..." he laughed.. rubbing the back of his neck. He thought when he got here, it would be Haley waiting on him, not Peyton.

" I love it.." she said, with a huge smile, " I can't believe you did this..."

He shrugged, " I wanted to show you that I still loved you., and I know I've sent all those flowers and cards and stuff, but it just doesn't seem like it was enough, so I wanted to do more, and I know this doesn't change anything, I understand, why you picked Jeff, he's a great guy, and I want you to be happy, I promise to back off, and let you be happy, just like you did for me two years ago..." He said, looking down at his feet,.

" Lucas..."

" It's going to suck.." he said, interrupting her, " But if letting you go is what you want me to do, then I'll do it, because...

" No..." she said, cutting him off this time...

"What?" he asked in a shock tone. His head snapped up.

She walked over to him, " I don't want you to let me go...ever..." she said, as she stop in front of him... " I want you to hold on to be tightly and never ever let me go again, cause I don't think my heart could take losing you again." Lucas raised his eye brow, still confused by what was happening. "I still love you," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Always have, always will."

He smiled, then moved her hands down so he could see her fingers, " the ring's gone." he said, with some much joy in his tone. His heart was literally leaping out of his chest.

" Yep, there's no ring there anymore...My ring finger belongs to you and only you."

Lucas wrap his arms around her waist, ' I love you." He whispered he then. Leaning down, he gently kissed her. Peyton smiled against his lips, She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him back a bit harder, her tongue pushed past his damp lips to dance with his thrusting tongue. The two old lovers stood there kissing, as the rain started to fall, He lift her up off the ground, Not once breaking their kiss...

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we, , ,


	21. Forever

**Thanks for reviews, and the support for this story, **

**This is the last chapter, hope you like it... **

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Moving On & Holding On

Chapter 21 Forever...

Now I've always said that love  
Was nothing more but a waste of my time  
I've always thought I'd be above these feelings  
Always seem to miss in my mind  
I said you'd never catch me in the corner of my room  
gazing at a picture of you  
And now that all don't mean nothin'  
cause everytime I think about thinkin' girl  
I'm thinkin' of you

Life isn't always beautiful, struggles make you stronger, changes make you wiser, but it's a beautiful ride! And to Peyton life was for sure looking more and more beautiful everyday, and she was loving the ride..

She was sitting at her desk, with a huge smile on her face, she's been smiling a lot more the last six months then usually. Not that she wasn't happy with Jeff, she was, but deep down she knew just like she believes he knew that she was settling for him, cause what she truly wanted and needed was gone, and she didn't think he was ever coming back, or at least not coming back for her..

" You busy boss lady?" Ryan asked, as he entered her office.

She looked up, " No, not for one of my favorite artist. What's up?" she said, as she sat up straighter,

Ryan sat down and front of her desk, and sighed, " Look we need to talk..." he said, in a serious tone.

She raised her eye brow at him, " What's going on?" she asked, in a curious voice, part of her knew what he wanted, but she was praying that things wouldn't go this far...

And forever, for the rest of my life  
Through it all girl I'll be right by your side  
I'll give my heart baby I'll give you my mind  
I'll be the one that brings the joy to your life  
And if you're willing girl just give me the chance  
And I promise I will be a good man  
And forever, for the rest of my life  
I'll be right by your side

Haley rolled her eyes, as Lucas paced back and forth the rivercourt numerously, "Luke, you need to calm down man." she said with a laugh..

" I'm calm" he said, in a shaken voice...

" No you're not man.." Skillz peeped in..also laughing at his nervousness

"Look I have the right to be nervous.." he told them, as he went in sat down on the bench.

Brooke walked over towards him, " I don't get why your nervous, you know she loves you, she picked you, and I know just like the rest of us know that she's going to say yes... She's has been in love with you since we was sixteen Lucas, this is her dream..." Brooke told him, as she sat next to him..

" Thanks Brooke.." He said, as he hugged her, "Where's Julian and Jessica.?"

Jessica was Brooke's daughter, she had spent the first month of her life in the hospital, with everyone surrounding her and praying for her, and in the end she was just as strong a fighter as he mama, she gained the weight, and is now a heathy, happy six month old..

Brooke smiled, " He should be coming, she might be only six months old, but she has that man wrapped around her fingers.."

"What about you?" Lucas asked, curiously wanting to know what was going on between Julian and Brooke, Julian had become fast friends with the whole gang over the last six month, he become head over heels for Brooke within weeks, but Brooke being Brooke, was too afraid to get to know him. So Julian has spent the last six months doing everything and anything to get to know Brooke and Jessica. She had just recently let him watch her, doing the days she had to work long. And he had her today, because she was with the rest of the guys, preparing Peyton's surprise Lucas was making for her.

" I'm slowly coming around to him..."She said, with a huge smile. " He's an amazing guy Luke, I could see myself falling for him, and it lasting...He loves Jessica, as much as I do... "

"I know, he told me... And he also said, he could see himself as your future husband... "

" Me to Luke, me to.." she said, in a loving happy tone..

And now the love you give to me is sweeter than the sprinkles  
on the top on mama's apple pie  
I know you know I'm in love  
When you're staring at the sparkle that appears in the corner of my eye  
You don't have to worry 'bout it no, the things that I said before  
because I'm so in love  
And there ain't nothin' gonna stop it now  
I'd bet it on the moon and the stars in the sky above

Peyton pulled up to the rivercourt, surprise to see everyone there, she wasn't sure what was going on. Lucas just text her earlier and asked her to meet him at six. Now that she's here, she was starting to have butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath, as she got out of the car..

" Hey Baby!" Lucas said, as he met her at the door. He didn't want her to walk over to the court yet.." I missed you.." he said, as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.

" You seen me this morning, when I left for work..remeber that?" she asked, with a little laugh.

They have been back together for six months now, and he was living with her. So they have spent the last six months together every moment they could..making up for lost time.

" I know, but that was like seven hours ago.." He told her as he kissed her neck.

"So what's going on?" She asked, as she pulled away.. Looking over at her friends who were starring at them.

Lucas studied her for a moment." Well, first time me what's going on with you, then I'll tell you.."

She looked down at the ground, knowing he could tell something was wrong, that's one of the thing she loved about him, his ability to read her like a book. " I'm just a little down, nothing big.."

"Why?" he asked, as he pulled her away from everyone hearing their conversation. " Did I do something, cause I...

She shook her head, stopping him. " No baby, it's not you...You have made me happier than I have ever been.." she told him in an honest voice. " I love you, always have, always will."

"Good, now what's got you down?"

"I lost one of my bands today.."

"What do you mean you lost one of your bands? Why? which one?"

She played with the hair on the back of his neck, " Well, it was Worth Every Penny..." she said, with a sad sigh. " Apparently, , Jeff doesn't want to work with me anymore.."

Lucas closed his eyes, for a moment, he had a feeling something like that was going to happen." But, you have a contract with them, so they have no choice.."

"True, but I totally get and understand where Ryan says Jeff's coming from, "

"Ryan?"

Yeah, Jeff couldn't talk to me, so the band sent Ryan to break the news to me," She looked over at Haley." Now I have to tell Haley, she loved those guys.

Lucas shook his head," What exactly did Ryan say?"

She shrugged, " Not much, just that they did some talking over their break, and they knew it was time to come back into the studio, but Jeff wasn't to sure he could be around me, he still loves me, and working with me would be to hard for him. So they decided that it was in their best to go looking for a new label, which they found in New York, and he said, he knew I could demanded them to stay, and that I could have taken them to court, and he said that the new label was ready for the battle, they told them everything that could happen, and he didn't want me to got through all that. So that's why he figured he would come talk to me, cause he had that much respect for me."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "So your just going to let them off the hook?"

She smiled, " I get what Jeff means, I know what it's like to have to watch someone you love with someone else, It's painful." She said, in a low whisper. Remembering what it was like to watch Lucas with Lindsey when she first came back to town.

"Yeah, it sure is." He said, knowing what she was thinking..

" I think it's best if they go to another label, yes it sucks for me and my label, but I rather be the adult about it, then take it to court and things come out badly I don't want the label to have a bad rep. "

" I'm sorry.." he knew how big of a client they were for her.

"Lucas, don't be sorry, there are millions of bands out there, I will get another band or two, I know I will. I hate to see them go, but even it I knew that this was going to be the outcome, I wouldn't have changed a thing, I love you, I want you, and I hate that Jeff got hurt because of my love for you, but I guess that's just apart of the whole love thing, Everyone knows, that loves not guarantee, and love you take your chances. "

"So your really okay with this.."

"As long as I still have you, I'm fine.."

"I'm yours forever, you will always have me." he told her sweetly, as he kissed her lovingly. " Now, it's my turn to tell you why I wanted you here, and all our friends.." He took her hand in walked her over to the table..

I never thought that it could happen to me  
that I could fall in love  
I can't beieve it baby but I can see that you're  
you are the only one I'm thinkin' of  
It doesn't matter baby I don't really care no more  
as long as we're together  
Baby I'll be right there, I won't go nowhere  
I want your love forever

She smiled at her friends, who stood in hugged her, "What's going on you guys?" she asked, as she took Jessica from Julian's arms. "Hey my favorite girl.." she said, as she kissed her god-daughter's cheek.

"We missed you."Brooke said, in a tone that had Peyton questioning..

"Why is there a sheet over the court?" She asked, noticing the white sheet covering the court. She looked at Lucas who just shrugged, and then around to everyone else who just smiled at her..

"Come with me?" Lucas said, as Brooke took her daughter out of Peyton's arms and Lucas grabbed her hand, walking her over to the other side of the court.

She bit her lip, as Lucas turn her around so she was facing the court, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, " Go head Haley.."

Peyton watched as Haley picked up a mic, and Skillz turned on the stereo.." This song is dedicated to my beautiful friend, Peyton from her amazing boyfriend, and yes Lucas wrote it, but we decided he didn't need to sing anymore, because without the studio's help, he sucks."Haley said, into the mic, making everyone laugh.

" You wrote me another song?" She asked, as she lean her head back against his shoulder.

"Yep, I love you, and this one comes with a questioned at the end, so pay attention." he teased, as he kissed her quickly. She smiled, as she looked back over at Haley,her eyes gazed over to her best friend, who was stand in front of Julian, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, as she held her daughter. She smiled, at her, and give her a little wink, before the music begun.

...

I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever

You are the sun,  
You are my light, And you're the last thing on my mind,  
Before I go to sleep at night, You're always round,  
When I'm in need, When trouble's on my mind,  
You put my soul at ease,  
There is no one in this world,

Who can love me like you do, That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you,  
I'll be loving you forever, Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever,

We've had our fun, We've made mistakes,  
But who'd have guessed along that road,  
We'd learn to give and take, It's so much more than I could have dreamed,  
Cause you make loving you, so easy for me, There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,

That is the reason that I, Wanna spend forever with you,  
I'll be loving you forever, Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, And tore it apart, I would love you still, forever,  
And girl I pray you leave me, never, Cause this is the world, where lovers often go astray,  
But if we love each other, we won't go that way, So put your doubts aside,  
Do what it takes to make it right, I love you, forever, no-one can tear us apart

I'll be loving you forever, (forever) Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (took my heart girl) And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever,

And I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never, Even if you took my heart, (you took my heart girl)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now) I would love you still, forever,  
I'll be loving you forever, Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, And tore it apart, I would love you still, forever...

...

Peyton clapped as the song ended, tears rolling down her face, it was then that Skillz and Nathan lifted the sheet, Her eyes widen, at the words sprayed out in red on the court. I love you Peyton Sawyer, Will you spend forever with me? She turned around to face Lucas, who was now down on one knee, holding a ring. "Are you serious?" she asked.. as she stared at him.

" I've never been more serious about anything in my life, I love you Peyton, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She nodded, " I told you my ring finger was meant for you. and only you..." she said, as he slipped the ring on her finger. " I love you.."

" I love you to.." He told her as he stood up, to kiss her.

Everyone started to clap, and yell " It's about time." Brooke yelled, as the rest agreed.. They all stood there watching the couple, each happy for them, knowing it was one hell of a ride to get them where they are now, Today is the start of a new adventure. New challenges to face, new memories to make, and new obstacles to overcome...and they all knew they had nothing to worry about, because the two of them could handle anything this crazy life throws at them, as long as they have each other...

And forever, for the rest of my life  
Through it all girl I'll be right by your side  
I'll give my heart baby I'll give you my mind  
I'll be the one that brings the joy to your life  
And if you're willing girl just give me the chance  
And I promise I will be a good man  
And forever, for the rest of my life  
I'll be right by your side


End file.
